Hidden Feelings
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: Every day my feelings for you grew more and more. High School AU NaLu and other pairings
1. Good Morning

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again :D**

 **So this story was going to be a one-shot but I had way too many ideas so I decided to split it into chapters.**

 **I hope you guys will like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not the Fairy Tail characters**

"Natsu wake up! You're late for school!", a voice yelled in my ear making me escape my slumber.

"WHAT!", I yelled out as I jumped up from my comfy warm bed. "I thought it was still summer break!"

"No you idiot! It's your first day of high school today and you're already late!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Now go get changed!"

"But I have to shower-

"You don't have time for that we have to go now!", my now impatient dad yelled as he pointed to his watch.

"But I have to be fresh and clean for my first day of school. If I don't make a good first impression-

"JUST GET DRESSED!", my dad roared as my whining finally got to him.

"Ay-Aye sir!", I yelled in fear as I grabbed the clothes all around my bed and the floor.

" _What should I wear?"_

"JUST PUT ANYTHING ON!", my dad yelled at me as he noticed my questioning look.

"Alright", I sighed, I did not want to argue with my dad at 7:45 in the morning.

I put on a white plain t-shirt, some blue jeans, and my trusty scarf. My scarf did not match with my white shirt but I didn't really have time to care.

"Alright now go get something to eat really quickly and meet me in the car", my dad ordered as he walked out of my room.

" _That's right I completely forgot about breakfast! How could I forget about food?! That's inhumane!"_

I rushed out of my room and headed for the kitchen.

" _Please tell me we still have some toast"_

I browsed through all the cabinets looking for some bread to make some toast. But I couldn't find any.

" _NO! Now I'm going to have to eat something else but what?"_

I opened the fridge praying to dear Mavis that there would be at least some yogurt in the fridge. But I didn't see any.

" _Why?! Why is this happening to me!"_

"Hey Natsu?", a timid voice called out my name.

"Yeah?", I responded as I moved my head to see my little blue haired sister named Wendy standing right next to me.

"Are you looking for this?", she pulled out her arms towards me revealing a yogurt cup in her hands.

"Oh my Mavis! Wendy you're a lifesaver!", I grabbed the yogurt from her hands and opened it.

"No problem", she giggled as she watched my thankful expression.

"But don't you need a spoon?"

"I don't have time for that dad's already outside"

"Then how are you going to eat it?"

"Like this", I raised the yogurt cup over my mouth and squeezed it. The squeeze made all of the yogurt gush out from the cup and into my mouth.

"Taa Daa!", I shouted as I threw the empty yogurt cup into the trash can.

Wendy just looked at me as she sweat dropped.

I started to make my way outside until I realized something.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Hmm?", she hummed as she sat on the couch in the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school like me?"

"No my school doesn't start until next week"

"Lucky", I mumbled with a sour face as I headed out the door.

"Bye Natsu! Have a wonderful first day at school!"

"Bye Wendy! Thanks again for the yogurt!", I waved to her before I locked the door. Once I checked to make sure if the door was locked I ran to my dad's car.

"I'm here! Let's go", I said as I took a seat next to my dad.

"Umm… Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK!"

"Shit!", I immediately exited the car and headed back inside the house. So far my day was going just great.

…

"We're here! Now hurry up and get to class!", my dad yelled as he started to push me out of the car.

"But I don't have my schedule"

"Are you serious?!"

"Ye-Yeah"

"Then go to the office and ask for one!"

"Ay-Aye sir!", I hopped out of the car and ran through the front doors and entered the giant mysterious school. It looked so big and huge on the inside than it did on the outside.

"Wow", was the only thing that escaped from my lips.

It was so breathtaking but as the same time scary.

" _So this is where I'm going to be for the next four years"_

A smile traced Natsu's face.

" _I can't wait to see what will happen in these four years. I bet they'll be-"_

"Hey you! What are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway! Shouldn't you be in class?!", a female voice yelled towards me shattering my thoughts.

I looked towards the source of the voice and found a red headed girl walking over towards me. She was nicely dressed, she had a suit and everything. She looked like she could be a teacher, but for some reason I knew that she was the same age around me.

"Umm…. I can explain"

"Please do!", she yelled as she got into my face.

Even though she was the same age around me she was really intimidating. Her eyes were practically shooting daggers at me. I couldn't help but shiver.

"I- I um….. I don't have a schedule", I whispered as I looked down at my shoes.

"And why is that?"

"I was…. late"

"YOU'RE LATE!", she said with the most scary face I had ever seen. Not even my dad could scare me like this.

"Ye-Yeah…. I overslept"

She glared into my eyes making me even more frightened.

" _Why is she so scary?!"_

I continued to look at her too but I avoided eye contact. Because I knew if I looked into her eyes I would die from fear.

"Well if this had been any other day I would've punished you, but since it's the first day of school I'll let it slide", her face softened as she sent me a smile.

"Oh thank you Ms….

"Erza Scarlet, Student Body President", she stuck out her hand.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel", I shook her hand making her nod.

"Nice to meet you Natsu"

"Likewise", I said trying to sound professional.

"Well since you don't have your schedule, I'll help you go get it"

"Really?"

"Of course! It's my job to help out the students"

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it now follow me to the office"

"Alright"

I began to follow Erza through the hallways. They were so giant and filled with life. It didn't look like a boring school. It looked like a second home, that's how friendly it felt.

"So what school did you attend last year?", Erza asked me trying to start up a conversation.

"Fiore Academy", I responded as I kept looking at my surroundings.

"Really? My boyfriend used to go there too"

"What's his name I probably remember him"

Erza blushed the same color as her hair. It was weird seeing her like this. A few minutes ago she looked like a demon to me but now she looks cute. I wonder how that works.

"Jellal, Jellal Fernandes", she whispered shyly.

"Jellal huh? Let me think…. Oh yeah! I remember him!"

"You do?"

"Yeah I think, does he have blue hair and an eye tattoo?"

"Yup, that's him"

"Yeah I do remember him. He was really quiet he never talked to anyone. He would just sit in the back of the class and do his work silently".

"Yeah that does sound a lot like him", she smiled softly as her eyes glowed. I could tell that she was thinking about him.

After snapping out of her daze she turned around to face me.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Uh- Well no, I'm not really the relationship type. And besides no one has caught my attention", I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"You know I was like that too. None of the boys seemed to interest me, but then I met Jellal. He was so different from the rest. I just couldn't help but fall in love with him".

"So what made you fall in love with him?"

"Hmm… Let's see…", she put her hand under her chin as she tried to remember.

"Well for starters he was always nice to me. Everyone else would be really scared of me and avoid me. They treated me like I was a delinquent. But Jellal….. Jellal wasn't like the rest of them. He went up to me one day after school and asked me out. At first I was surprise because, I wasn't used to getting asked out by anyone. Everyone would always just fear me, and I understood why. Everyone feared me because I acted strong around them. I was as hard as a rock. But when Jellal asked me out, I felt soft and caring. Just seeing his face made me softened. So to answer your question I fell in love with all of him. There isn't a single thing I hate about him."

I was breathless, I couldn't find the right words.

" _Is that what true love is?"_

"He-Hey Erza?", I squeaked out.

"Yeah?", her happiness in her face didn't falter.

"Would you call that true love?", I whispered as I stared at the ground.

She froze for a second but then she smiled.

"Yes, I would call it true love"

…

"We're here!", Erza called out as we now stood in front of the office.

"Yosh!, Finally I can get my schedule!"

Erza chuckled, "Yes now come, let me take you to the principal"

"Alright lead the way"

Erza and I both stepped into the office. We were greeted by the smell of coffee and the sound of typing.

Erza went up to a lady sitting at her computer typing away as she sipped on her coffee.

"Excuse me? Ms.?", Erza whispered as tried not to interrupt the office workers.

"Yes Erza, what can I do for you today", she responded back sweetly as she continued to type on her computer.

"Is Principal Makarov here?"

"Yes, he's in his office", she responded as she took another sip of coffee.

"Perfect! Thank you very much!", she said with a sophisticated tone as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in her direction.

"So does the Principal give me my schedule?", I asked as Erza kept dragging me.

"Well normally no, but since you were late he's the only one who could give it to you now"

"Yeah sorry about that", I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand.

Erza stopped as we reached a wooden door. She then turned around towards me and gave me a really frightening look.

"Just don't be late again or else…..", she cracked her knuckles which intimidated me even more.

I gulped, "Ay-Aye Ma'am!"

"Good, now get in there", she opened the door and shoved me inside. Once I was inside she shut the door behind my back.

" _How does she change moods so fast?"_

"Hello there young man", a short white haired old man said to me with a smile.

"My name's Principle Makarov", he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Natsu Dragneel", I shook his hand as I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, now what can I do for you today?"

"I need my class schedule"

"You lost it already?!", he shouted making me jump up.

"No", I said as I waved my hands in front of me.

"Then what happened to it?"

"I never got one; I was late"

"How could you be late on the first day of school?!"

"I overslept ok! Don't judge me!"

He sat there in silence as he gave me a questioning look.

"I see", he sighed as he started to type on his computers. A few seconds later a white sheet of paper came out of his printer.

"There's your schedule", he said as he pointed to the printer. "You can probably make it to 2nd period before it ends if you hurry".

"I ran to the printer and took the white sheet of paper, "Thanks Mr. Makarov! You're the best!"

"No problem kiddo now go! Hurry up! And don't be late again!"

"Ok I won't!", I yelled out as I rushed out his room

" _I have to hurry and get to class!"_

I ran out of the office as I looked at my schedule.

" _So my second class is English with Ms. Evergreen in room 702. Great now I know what my class is but the question that still remains is where is it?"_

I wasn't looking where I was running because I assumed that all of the hallways were empty. But my assumption was wrong.

 _ ***Whack!***_

My body collided with another body making me fly to the ground.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING HOT SAUCE!", I heard the person who collided with me yell.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STRIPPER?!", I retorted back without much thought.

" _Wait a minute did he just call me hot sauce?"_

" _Wait a minute did he just call me a stripper?"_

"GRAY?!"

"NATSU?!"

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! ^.^**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Ms Evergreen

I looked up to see a shirtless ink haired male looking at me with a shocked expression.

"So it really is you?", I breathed out.

"Yeah, you're the real deal too", he responded back.

"I can't believe it! You go to this school too?!", I shouted not caring if I was loud or not.

"No I just like visiting this school for fun", he said with a sarcastic tone.

I chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit since 2nd grade"

"Yeah, you too, you still look like a bottle of hot sauce", he smirked.

"Hey!", I growled

"Listen Natsu as much as I would love to catch up I can't right now, I'm already late for class", he said as he got up from the floor. I followed his lead, "What class do you have right now?"

"I have English with Ms. Evergreen", he responded as he looked at his schedule.

"Really?! Me too!", I yelled out as I shoved my schedule in his face.

"Wow, What a coincidence! I guess we can catch up after all!", he said with excitement in his voice.

"Yosh! Let's hurry, lead the way man!", I patted Gray's back.

"Well the thing is… I don't know where her room is"

"You gotta be kidding me!", I yelled out as I pulled on my pink bangs.

Well this was going to be fun.

…

We spent about 5 minutes looking for the class until we finally found it.

"Finally!", I let out a cheer.

"It's about damn time now let's head in", Gray said as he twisted the doorknob opening up the wooden door. The sound of the door opening attracted all of the class's attention. The second Gray and I stepped in we had a lot of eyes focused on his. It made me really uncomfortable.

"Well look who's finally here", Ms. Evergreen said with a little bit of attitude as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You guys are ten minutes late!"

"Yeah sorry about that we were lost", Gray said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Didn't they give all of the students a map of the school?", she said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Uh….."

"Errr, Well it doesn't matter, what matters is that you guys are finally here"

"Yeah that's the spirit!", Gray raised his fist in the air.

"Shut up! You're not forgiven!"

"Ye-Yes ma'am", he whispered as he lowered his head.

The whole class started to laugh at the three of us. We were like a comedy skit to them.

"Silence!", Ms. Evergreen roared shutting up all of the students. The laughter was replaced by a cold silence as everyone held their grins.

"Now then if you guys would kindly take your seats we can finally begin class"

"Uh… where do we sit?", I questioned as a confused look appeared on my face.

"Oh that's right you were late", she said with a sarcastic voice that somehow irked me. She went to her desk and pulled out a brown basic clipboard that had a white sheet of paper attached to it.

"Ok…. let's see…... "

"Gray you will be seating next to….. Juvia. Juvia raise your hand so Gray can see you"

The blue haired girl named Juvia rose from her seat and flailed both of her arms in the air.

"GRAY SAMA JUVIA IS RIGHT HERE!"

Gray was startled by his new neighbor. I could see that he wasn't too happy about the seating arrangement.

"Gray…. sama?", he whispered as he slowly made his way over to Juvia.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. The scene was just way to funny.

"What are you laughing at?", Ms. Evergreen asked in a cold tone that made all of my body hair spike up.

"N-Nothing ma'am", I squeaked out

She gave me a cold look before she returned her gaze to the clipboard.

"Natsu Dragneel you will be sitting next to….. Lucy. Lucy raise your hand"

A blonde girl with a side ponytail raised her hand across from where Gray was sitting.

"There she is now go take a seat right next her so I can begin", Ms. Evergreen said as she pointed at Lucy.

I made my way through some desks so I could reach my new seat.

I heard some whispers on my way there. Out of all of them I only heard a few.

"Lucky, he gets to sit next to Lucy"

"No fair"

"Why does he get to sit next to Lucy?"

"He too ugly to sit next to Lucy"

That last whisper got to me. A vein appeared on my forehead as I tried to control my anger.

I really wanted to retaliate back but I couldn't.

' _Control yourself Natsu, deep breathes'_

' _Breath in, breath out'_

' _Breath in, breath out'_

' _Breath in-_

"Hi", the girl known as Lucy said to me as I took a seat right next to her.

Now that I was close to her, her beauty amazed me. She was way too pretty. I couldn't stop looking at her. She had the most beautiful eyes on the planet. They were like delicious homemade chocolate. I could've sworn that they were sparkling.

I was at a lost for words. My mouth nor my body would move. I was in a daze.

' _She the definition of beauty'_

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she averted her gaze from me.

"Umm…. could you please stop staring it's making me uncomfortable", she said as she rubbed her arms.

I immediately snapped out of daze.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just that…"

I focused at the board not wanting her to see my burning face.

"What?", she questioned as she forced my gaze on her.

"Umm… you're really pre-

"Alright class! Today we will be introducing ourselves! Since this is a pretty small class we should be able to breeze through this!", Ms. Evergreen said completely cutting me off.

' _Thank Mavis! She saved me!'_

I clutched my heart as I tried to regain my composure.

"Alright! So each of you will stand up from your desk and tell the class three things! Your name, one of the things you love, and your dream for the future ok?"

"Yes Miss!", everyone yelled

"Alright let's start with… Juvia!"

"Ok!", Juvia yelled as she sprung up from her seat. She took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Juvia, I used to love water but now I love Gray sama, that is why my dream is to become Gray sama's loving wife!"

"WHAT!", Gray yelled out as he jumped up from his desk.

"Why do you love me?! You don't even know me!"

"Then let's get to know each other!", Juvia yelled out happily as can be.

"I… uh….."

"Oh I get it…..", Juvia's smile started to fade away.

"You don't love Juvia!"

Tears started to flow out of her eyes. She tried wiping them away but more and more kept on coming.

"I… I'M SORRY GRAY SAMA!"

Juvia ran out of the classroom with her hands in front of her crying face. We could all hear her footsteps and sobbing down the hall. Just hearing her cry made my heart break.

"Gray! That was really rude! You made her cry!", Ms. Evergreen said as she scolded Gray.

"W-What did I do?!"

"You broke her heart! Now you better go fix it young man!", she said as she pointed to the door.

"But I-

"No buts! Go!"

"But-

"Go!"

"Alright sheesh!"

Gray got up from his desk and exited the classroom. I could see from his face that he felt really guilty for making Juvia cry.

"Poor Juvia", Lucy whispered as she stared at the door.

"Yeah I feel really bad for her, I hope Gray can make her stop crying"

"He will"

"How do you know?", I asked

"Because love fixes everything", she responded with a smile.

"I don't Gray feels the same way about Juvia", I said as I folded my arms.

"Oh trust me he does"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can tell when someone is in love"

"Really?"

"Yup all of my predictions are true just ask my friend Mira"

"I highly doubt that…", I whispered more to myself than I did to her.

"Alright class! Let's continue the activity!", Ms. Evergreen said as she pointed to the next student.

…

Thirty minutes went by and we had listened to about twenty more students. I tried to remember everyone's names but it was really difficult. In the end I only ended up remembering like six names.

"Alright Lucy you're up!", Ms. Evergreen said as she nodded towards Lucy.

"Alright", Lucy got up from her seat and cleared her throat.

"Good luck", I whispered making her smile.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I love to read. My dream is to become a really great writer but I doubt that'll ever happen", her smile got smaller as she sat back down.

It crushed my heart for some reason.

"Hey Luce?", I whispered towards her trying to be stealthy.

"Yeah?", she whispered back

"Have you written any stories yet?"

"Um… yeah why?"

"Can I read one of them I want to see if you're writer material?"

"What no!", she whispered/shouted at me making Ms. Evergreen bat an eye at us.

"Come on pretty please?"

"No, I don't let anyone read my stories except for my best friend Levy"

"Then can I become one of your best friends so I can read one of your stories?"

Lucy paused for a second with an unidentified expression on her face but then she smirked.

"Ok I'll let you become one of my best friends but I'm still not going to let you read one of my stories"

"Yay! At least I can be best friends with you. So it's still a win for me"

Lucy blushed a tiny bit which made me smile. She looked so adorable when she blushed.

"You look so-

"Mr. Dragneel it's your turn!"

"Huh?! What!?", I spun my head to face Ms. Evergreen. She looked really annoyed with me.

"Well if you paid attention to the other students then you would've known that it was your turn", she said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh…. sorry about that", I whispered as I played with the edges of my scarf.

She gave me a look that said I feel like we're going to have problems throughout the year.

I gave her a look that said I couldn't agree with you more.

"Just stand up already Dragneel we only have two minutes left until the bell rings", she said as she checked the clock across the room.

"Ok I'm going", I stood up slowly from my desk and faced the class.

"Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel and I love fire"

"HAHA PYRO!", some random kid shouted at me making me lose my cool.

"Shut up! Fire is cool!", I shouted at the class not knowing where the kid who said it was.

"NATSU! RESPECT!", Ms. Evergreen said as she threw a marker at my forehead.

"But he started it!", I said as I pointed at the people in front of me.

"I don't care who started it! Just behave yourself!"

I could hear Lucy giggling right next to me along with the class.

' _I thought Gray was the class clown'_

"Whatever old hag", I whispered hoping she didn't hear me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

I gulped, "I said that I love to read!"

I put on my best fake smile and directed it towards her.

"I'll have you know that I'm twenty-three!"

"Wow that old?!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-

 _ ***Ding!* *Ding!* *Ding!***_

' _Phew saved by the bell!'_

"Everyone you can go to lunch now! But Dragneel you stay here!"

' _Nevermind'_

My body instantly became cold and sweaty. I stood there frozen and I stared at all of the students exiting the classroom. They all gave me sympathetic looks and they walked past me.

"Hey I'll wait for you outside", Lucy whispered to me as she pointed to the door.

"Ok", I nodded, I was still frozen in fear.

Lucy patted my back before she left the classroom. She was the last one to leave. Now it was just me and Ms. Evergreen.

She walked up to me as she cracked her knuckles. Every step she took the floor would shake. I was facing death right in the face.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!", I yelled out as I covered my face with my hands.

"No Dragneel the punishment I'm giving you is far worse than death!", she said with an icy tone that made me shiver in fear.

"W-What is it?"

"DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL MWAHAHAH!"

"On the first day of school?!"

"Yes! And you will be here other wise I'll track you down and dropkick straight to the moon! Am I clear?!"

"A-Aye ma'am!"

"Good now get out of my sight!", she said as she pointed towards the door.

"Aye!", I sprinted out of the room before she could throw another marker at me. Those things hurt a bunch!

Once I was outside I was greeted by Lucy's beautiful warm face. Just seeing her face calmed me down.

"What did she say?"

"Oh I have detention after school"

"On the first day of school?!"

"Yup so far my school year is going just great!", I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well at least we have lunch right now", she said as she tried to cheer me up.

And it worked I no longer thought about Ms. Evergreen. Instead I thought about wonderful delicious food.

"High school food here I come!"

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the positive feedback, you guys are awesome ^.^**


	3. Loke

"Come on Luce let's go get food!", I yelled out as I walked alongside her in the kinda empty hallways.

Lucy giggled, "Alright but can we stop by my friend's class I promised her that I would I eat lunch with her?"

"Aww but I'm super hungry", I rubbed my belly as I pouted.

"It'll only take a second I promise"

"Ok, what class is she at?"

"Science, now come on let's go"

"Alright Luce lead the way!"

…

I followed Lucy across the entire school. This was a really good opportunity to observe my new second home. It was way bigger than my other school, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

We reached the cold and quiet science hallway. The air conditioner there must've been on full blast because the second we stepped in my whole body turned ice cold.

' _I bet Gray would love this place'_

I chuckled to myself making Lucy turn back to face me.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing! Just thought of something funny"

"What?"

"Nothing really important", I rubbed the back of my neck as I sent her a big nervous smile.

"Ok-

"LU-CHAN!"

A small voice followed by fast footsteps roared through the quiet hallway.

Lucy and I turned our gaze towards a small bluenette girl running towards us with her arms out in front of her.

"LEVY-CHAN!", Lucy screamed out as her and the girl known as Levy tackled each other into a giant hug.

"Where were you Lucy?! I was freezing to death while I was waiting for you!", Levy said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry about that Levy I was waiting for my friend since he got held after class", Lucy said as she pointed at me.

I smiled and waved awkwardly at Levy.

"Hi I'm Natsu"

Instead of introducing herself Levy smirked at Lucy and elbowed nudged her.

"If I knew we were going to be eating with boys I would've brought Gajeel along"

"Who's Gajeel?", Lucy asked making Levy blush scarlet red.

"N-Nobody!", she shrieked as we all started to walk together out of the cold hallways.

"Really?", Lucy said as she smirked at the blushing Levy.

"Yeah! He's just a guy friend just like how you have Natsu"

Now it was my turn to blush. I didn't know why I was blushing it just spilled out.

' _What are these feelings?!'_

My stomach growled loudly making Levy and Lucy jump up.

"An angry dog!", Levy yelled out as she jumped into Lucy's arms.

I sweat dropped, "Actually that was my stomach"

Levy looked intensely at my stomach she didn't know a stomach could make a loud noise like that.

Lucy put Levy down and chuckled, "I guess we better hurry to the lunch lines before Natsu dies of starvation"

"Yes please!", I chuckled along with her as we continued to make our way to the cafeteria. I couldn't to try out the food.

…

"What is this?!", I yelled out as I continued to chew my cold frozen school pizza.

"I don't know but it taste like ice", Lucy said as she cringed.

"I think it tastes alright", Levy said as she continued to eat the stale pizza.

"HOW?!", Lucy and I yelled out making Levy jump.

"I don't know I guess I'm used to it", she said as she shrugged.

"I''m really disappointed, I was really excited about high school food", I said as I crossed my arms.

"Why?", Lucy and Levy both asked as the tried their frozen fruit and vegetables.

"Because on T.V. they make the high school food look so delicious"

"Tell me about it!", Lucy said as she nodded.

"Like seriously I was expecting them to give us the good kind of pizza, not this", I said as I pointed to my triangle shaped ice cube.

Lucy giggled as she stared at my disappointed face. It was like music to my ears. I loved her laugh it was so warm and cute. I could listen to it for hours and I still wouldn't get tired of it.

"What's so funny?", I asked as I stared at her giggling face.

"Nothing! It's just your face is really cu-

"WHAT'S UP HOT SAUCE!", somebody yelled behind me as they slapped my back.

The slap on my back made me jump up in surprise as I turned around quickly to see the culprit.

"GRAY?! What the hell man!", I yelled at him as I got the urge to slap him back.

My annoyed face must've been funny to him because he was dying of laughter on the floor.

"Quit your laughing!", I hissed at him making him laugh even more.

He kept on laughing so I decided to ignore him.

"So Luce what were you about to say-

"How'd it go with Juvia?", Lucy asked Gray completely ignoring me. Not gonna lie that hurt, but it was no big deal.

Gray froze at the mention of Juvia. His face turned a bright red as he got back on his feet and hid his face behind his arm.

"N-Nothing happened!..."

"Are you sure?", Lucy smirked as she purred the word sure.

"Yeah! Why do you ask?!"

"GRAY-SAMA!", a voice yelled out across from the cafeteria.

' _Well speak of the devil',_ I smirked as I saw Gray's face turn even more red.

Juvia ran across the entire cafeteria and into Gray's arms.

"J-JUVIA?!", Gray yelled out as his face became redder and redder by the second.

W-what do you want!"

"I just wanted to thank Gray-sama for agreeing to take Juvia on a date after school!"

Lucy, Levy, and I choked on our pizzas as we heard what Juvia said.

"WHAT?!", we all yelled out simultaneously making Gray panic.

"I-I We have to go!", Gray yelled out as he dragged Juvia with him outside of the cafeteria.

"Aww I wanted to make more fun of Gray!", Lucy whined as she pouted.

"Hey! That's my job!", I yelled out as I smiled at her playfully.

The three of us giggled as the bell rang to signal us to go to our next class.

' _Aww lunch is over already! I wanted to spend more time with Lucy'_

The three of us and the rest of the cafeteria got up from our seats as we all started to go in different directions.

"Bye guys I have to go this way", Levy said as she pointed to the opposite side of the school.

"Bye Levy-chan!"

"See ya Levy"

Levy waved at us before she skipped off to her next class.

"We should probably get going too before we get marked late", I said while me and Lucy started to walk side by side.

"Wait a minute don't you have P.E. right now Natsu?", Lucy asked as she shot me a questioning look.

"Um…. no?"

"Don't lie to me Natsu! I saw your schedule we only have Science and English together"

"Ok you got me, I do have P.E. right now, why do you ask?"

"Because you're still walking with me even though I have Math and you have P.E."

"Don't worry the Gym is near your Math class-

"No it's not it's really far away from my Math class!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw it on the map, now stop following me and go to P.E. before you're late!", Lucy said as she pointed behind me.

I pouted, "No! I'm going to walk you to your Math class and that's final!"

"You don't have to, I don't want you to be late because of me"

"I don't care if I'm late! I like spending time with you, so it'll be worth it"

Lucy blushed a scarlet red, "Natsu…."

She didn't say anything after that, so I continued to walk beside her. Even though we weren't talking I was enjoying her company. It made me forgot about all the other students around me. All I focused on was Lucy.

We were getting near her classroom so I wanted to tell her goodbye, but something prevented me from doing so.

A boy with orange spiky hair went up to Lucy and put his arm over her neck. For some reason him doing that enraged me. I couldn't understand why.

' _Why is Lucy letting a stranger touch her?!'_

I about to go up to the dude and push him away from her, but Lucy smiled once she saw him.

"LOKE! Is that you?!", she yelled out as she engulfed him into a tight hug. That too also made me angry.

' _What are these feelings I'm feeling right now?!'_

"Yes my princess it is me", he said as he hugged her tighter.

' _Princess?!'_

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were going to go to another school?!", she asked but Loke didn't respond.

"Princess I would love to answer your questions but I have to get to Math! so-

"Wait you have Math right now too?!"

"Yeah"

"What teacher?"

"Mr. Warrod"

"Me too!"

"Really!", Loke exclaimed

"Yup! I guess we can catch up after all!", Lucy said as her and Loke continued to have their own conversation as they made their way to their class. Lucy completely ignored me. She focused all of her attention on Loke instead of me. There was no point in following her anymore.

I stopped walking near Lucy but she didn't even notice. She just continued walking with Loke.

My heart felt damaged but I didn't know why.

"Bye Lucy see you later…..", I whispered to her even though she was already gone.

The bell rang signaling the start of class but I didn't panic. Instead I walked slowly to P.E.

In the quiet and lonely hallways with a frown on my face.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter you guys, but I've just been super busy. I somehow got a life. I don't know how or when that happened XD**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^.^**

 **Till next time :D**

 **-YaBoyAngle**


	4. Being a Man

' _I don't like this Loke guy…... '_

The empty hallways made it a perfect place to think about what just happened.

' _She looked so happy to see him…..'_

' _She smiled really wide….'_

' _She hugged him! For pete's sake!'_

' _Could he be her-_

"Natsu Dragneel!", a voice yelled out from behind me.

I gulped, I knew who that voice belonged to.

"E-Erza I can explain!"

The redhead walked up to me and cracked her knuckles. She sent me the most scariest glare in the whole entire world.

"Time for your punishment Natsu!"

"..."

"HEY LOOK, JELLAL!", I yelled out as I pointed behind her.

She spun around right after I said the name Jellal.

"W-WHERE?!"

Once she was completely distracted I made a run for it. I headed to the gym without looking back. I did not want to see Erza's scary face.

Once I was in front of the Gym doors I catched my breath. There was no sign of Erza, I must've lost her.

' _Phew that was close'_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE!", a voice yelled in my face. Their spit was all over my face. It was really disgusting.

"HUH?!", I yelled as I wiped my face.

"GET IN THE GYM NOW! YOU'RE LATE!", the same man who spat in my face yelled as he grabbed me by the shirt and chucked me in the gym.

"Owwie! Pain!"

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!"

"I never said I was a man!", I retorted back as I got up and dusted myself off.

Once I was on my feet I got a clear look at the man.

He was really bulky and huge. The shirt he was wearing hugged his muscles and boy were they big. He had long white spiky hair and a mean look on his face.

"Who are you exactly?", I asked as I shot him a questioning look.

"I AM COACH STRAUSS! YOUR P.E. COACH! A TRUE MAN!"

"You know if you keep yelling you're going to blow up my ear!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THIS ISN'T YELLING! THIS IS HOW TRUE MEN TALK!"

"MY ASS! IT IS YELLING!", I shouted back at him making him smile.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! YOU'RE FINALLY TALKING LIKE A REAL MAN!"

I sweat dropped, ' _Why is he my coach?'_

"ENOUGH TALKING MEN! GET OUT THERE AND PLAY DODGEBALL WITH THE OTHER MEN!"

"What?! Dogeball?! On the first day of-

 _ **WHACK!**_

A red rubber ball hit me straight on my face. The impact sent my head flying backwards.

' _Owiee! Even more pain!'_

I lifted my bruised face up to the laughing crowd of students.

"Dude! I got him!", the person I'm assuming hit me with the ball said.

"Yeah you did man! High five!"

His, I'm guessing friend said as he lifted his hand up to him.

"Nah dawg I'm too cool for high fives! Let's do a bro hug!"

"Ok!"

They hugged each other making them a really easy target.

' _Got you!'_

I picked up the red rubber ball that hit me and ran towards the two guys.

"You call that a throw! That was weak!"

I chucked the rubber ball straight at them. It hit the 'Cool' dude straight in the face then it bounced off him and hit his friend on the cheek.

"Sweet double kill!"

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A MANLY THROW!", Coach Strauss yelled as he cried manly tears.

"Why are you crying?!", I yelled at him making him cry even more.

"BECAUSE YOU TRULY ARE A MAN!"

' _Can I go home already?'_

…

"Finally the last class!", I breathed out as I sat down on one of the desks in my Health class.

I was sitting at the back of the class, so I could see everyone coming in as I waited for the bell to ring.

I saw a lot of familiar faces from my other classes come in. It made me smile knowing that these people could possibly be my friends in the future. I can't wait to-

My thoughts were interrupted when a certain orange haired boy entered the classroom.

I clenched my teeth as I saw his smile. I don't know why but his smile irked me. It made my blood boil like boiling water.

"Loke!", I growled to myself as I watched his every movement.

It took him a while to notice that I was staring at him, but when he finally noticed he made his way over to the desk next to me.

"Is this seat taken?", he asked as he pointed to the desk next to me.

' _I wish it was! Why don't you go sit outside! Woah I'm really angry right now! Why is that?! Bad Natsu! Be more polite!'_

"Nope, go ahead sit down friend"

' _Good Natsu!'_

"Thanks!", he smiled the grin that I hated so much. I just wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth.

"Something wrong?", he asked as he shoved his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

' _YEAH SOMETHING IS WRONG! YOU MADE LUCY IGNORE ME!'_

"Nope! everything's fine why do you ask?", I asked as I sent him a fake smile.

"Because you keep glaring at me. It looks like you want to punch me!", he chuckled.

I chuckled along with him, "No, no no!"

' _Yes I really want to do that!'_

"I'm glad, Hi! My name's Loke!", he pulled out his hand in front of me as he smiled warmly.

' _Hi! I'm your worst nightmare!'_

"Hi! My name's Natsu! Nice to meet you!", I shook his hand and sent him a meaningless smile.

"Likewise!", he said

' _I wish I never met you!'_

"So I have a question to ask you Natsu"

"What is it?"

"Are you and Lucy dat-

"Good afternoon class! Welcome to Health!", our very skinny teacher said as he walked in.

"I'm Mr. Gonzalesrodriguezwhite jr., but you can call me Mr. G for short"

' _Hehehe that's a funny name- focus Natsu!'_

"Now I know it's the first day of school and you guys are used to introducing yourselves today, but we have a lot of things to learn this year. So we are starting now to get a head start. Today we will be learning about the male and female body."

' _Oh no'_

…

' _So that thing has two purposes… how?! Who would do that?!'_

I cringed as I walked out of the classroom along with my fellow classmates. We were all mentally scarred from the lesson.

' _That's just not right! We shouldn't be learning this!'_

"Hey Natsu!", I heard Loke call my name making me return back to the real world.

"Yeah?", I mumbled

"So are you?", he asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Am I what?"

"Are you dating Lucy?"

I blushed a huge gigantic shade of red. My face felt like it was on fire.

' _Why would he ask that?!'_

"N-No! Why would you ask that?!"

"Because it looked like you guys had a thing for each other"

"W-We don't!"

"...Well that's a relief"

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested in her"

"Oh ok"

"WAIT! WHAT?!"

 _(Gray's pov)_

"Bye Lucy! See ya tomorrow!", I said as I waved Lucy off. We both had the same classes so we hung out all day. She was a really good friend, she was like my little sister. I'm glad I have all of my classes with her.

"Bye Gray! Have fun on your date!", she said before she ran out of the school doors.

' _DATE?!... OH YEAH!'_

"Shit! I completely forgot!"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

 _ **Gulp**_

The floor started rumbling under my feet. I could hear someone scurrying towards me.

It was none other than

"JUVIA?!"

She pounced on my chest making both of us fall down to the ground.

 _ **THUD!**_

"Gray-sama! Juvia is ready for our date!"

"Yeah but I'm not!"

"It's too late Gray-sama! I already have it planned out so let's go!"

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me outside to the parking lot.

"We better hurry before we miss the bus", she said as she continued to drag me down the street.

"Where are you taking me? And could you also please let go my neck's starting to hurt"

Juvia immediately let go, "Juvia is so sorry! She didn't want to hurt Gray-sama!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was so adorable.

' _Wait a minute what am I saying?!'_

"It's fine, now where are we going?"

Juvia's face lit up like a lightbulb.

"We are going ice skating!"

"Really?!"

Juvia nodded, her cute smile growing wider and wider.

"Then we better not miss the bus, come on!"

This time it was me dragging Juvia. But instead of dragging her by the collar of her shirt, I grabbed her by the hand.

For some reason I felt like today was going to be a great day.

 **A/N: Would you guys like to see the rest of Gray and Juvia's date? Because I would be happy to make it into a filler chapter if you guys wanted to. It might be shorter than the rest of the chapter but who knows.**

 **Let me know please I would love to hear your responses ^.^**


	5. Ice and Water

**A/N: Hi guys :D**

 **I decided to actually go through with this filler, because who doesn't love a little bit of Gruvia ^.^**

 **We will return back to the original story on the next chapter so count this as a little bonus :)**

 _(Gray's pov)_

" _Next stop Ice King Palace!",_ The speakers on the bus announced as it started to slow down.

"This is our stop!", Juvia said as she yanked me out of my seat and pulled me closer to her.

"J-Juvia?! The bus still hasn't stopped!"

"Yeah but it's going to stop any second now and Juvia wants us to get off first!"

' _I've been wondering why does she talk in third person?'_

' _Ehh….maybe it's a habit for her'_

"Now come on!"

The bus screeched to a grinding halt jerking me back and forth. I held on to Juvia's hand so neither of us would fall.

She started blushing a slight shade of pink as she squeezed my hand. She had a timid smile on her face as she shyly looked me in the eyes.

"I-I didn't know w-we were at that stage already", Juvia whispered as she looked at our entwined hands.

' _What is she talking about-_

"OH! SORRY ABOUT THAT!", I yanked my hand away from hers as a ginormous blush covered my face

"N-No it's ok!", Juvia said as the bus doors opened.

"W-we should get going!", I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah!", Juvia said as the both of us walked into the warm sunlight.

We saw the gigantic ice rink stadium in front of us. It was huge, it stretched on for miles and miles. It looked like a gigantic gray dome.

"Can't wait to get in there and experience the cold air", I breathed out not really noticing what I was saying.

"Me too! Juvia doesn't really like the sun!"

"Really?!"

"Um…..yeah Juvia prefers the rain more than the hot rays of sunshine"

"I prefer the snow but I guess I like the rain too since it could be turned into ice"

"Really?!"

"Yup! The sun and heat in general belong to Hot Sauce!"

"Hot Sauce?"

"Oh right! You probably don't know what that means! I call Natsu, you know the boy I came with during english, Hot Sauce", I smiled proudly

' _I really come up with best nicknames! Good job me!_

"Why?"

"Because he loves anything hot or warm just like how I love things that are cold or chilly"

"Oh Juvia gets it now!"

"Speaking of things that are cold, let's get in there already and skate!"

"Alright!"

Juvia and I stepped inside the chilly dome stadium that had a ginormous ice rink in the middle and other activities to the side.

' _Oh they have a restaurant to the side! We could probably get a bite to eat after we're done eating, I'm starving…'_

"Gray-sama! We better hurry before everyone else takes all of the available skates"

"Oh snap! You're right let's go!", I reached for Juvia's hand but I stopped myself just before I grabbed it.

' _What's wrong with me! Why do I always want to grab her hand! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Juvia just stood in front of me blushing a bright red while looking at my pained expression.

"G-Gray-s-sama…..if you really want to…..we could hold hands during this…..date", she said as she fidgeted in one spot.

Now it was my turn to blush. I couldn't hold it back it engulfed my face.

' _She's sooo cute- SNAP OUT OF IT GRAY! Stop thinking like that!'_

 _ **GULP**_

"Uh…..sure I wouldn't want you….to get lost", I whispered more to myself as I entwined my right hand with her left hand.

' _Our hands fit perfectly together!'_

I could tell Juvia noticed this too because she squeezed my hand.

"Let's go get some skates already!", I said as me and Juvia walked hand in hand to the counter where you could rent skates.

"Two pairs of skates please!", I said to the man in the counter as I raised two fingers up.

"Understood, now would you please give me your shoe sizes"

After we gave the man our shoe sizes he handed us our skates. Mine looked worn out but Juvia's looked brand new.

"Your girlfriend's lucky she got one of the brand new skates that have never been used before", the man in the counter said as he shot us a smile.

Juvia and I blushed a deep red.

"W-We're not dating!", I exclaimed as I stared at the ground.

"Really? You guys look cute together!"

"N-NO WE DON'T!"

"Juvia agrees with the nice man! Gray-sama and Juvia would make the cutest couple in the planet!"

"Juvia?! Not you too?!"

Juvia and the man just smiled at me as my blush grew brighter and brighter.

"Let's just go skate already! C'mon Juvia!", I entwined our hands again and pulled her to the entrance of the ice rink.

"Wait Gray-sama! Aren't we supposed to put our skates on first before we go ice skating?"

"Say what now?", I looked at my feet noticing that I still had my black shoes on.

"Oh I completely forgot!"

"Baka!"

Juvia and I both removed our shoes and handed them to the guy in the counter. He gave us a puzzled look but he ignored my stupidity.

"Now we can skate!"

"Yay!"

Juvia clinged to my arm as we both stepped into the cold frozen rink.

I didn't mind letting her cling to me, it actually feel really good.

' _What am I thinking?! I'm so confused?!'_

"GRAY-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hmm?"

Juvia looked at my chest as a shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

"What are you looking at-

"AW MAN! I thought I was over this weird habit!"

I didn't even realize that I was taking off my shirt. It just happened without me knowing it. Good thing Juvia stopped me.

"Thanks Juvia for warning me", I sent her a smile as we continued to skate around the rink.

"No problem Gray-sama! Although Juva still thinks it's weird that Gray-sama still strips"

"How did you know that I stripped before?!"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I was in all of your classes in middle school"

"Really?!"

"You mean you didn't notice me…..at all?"

I shook my head making Juvia lower her head in disappointment.

"I guess it makes sense since Juvia never went up to Gray-sama during middle school"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because! Juvia was too nervous and shy!"

"You shouldn't have been"

"Juvia knows! It's just Juvia thought that Gray-sama wouldn't like Juvia!"

"Why would I think that? You're an amazing person! I definitely like you!"

' _Wait a minute! What did I just say?!'_

Juvia smiled warmly at me and clung tighter to my arm.

' _Eh nevermind I don't care how embarrassing my last statement was. It made her smile so it was worth the little embarrassment'_

"Gray-sama I want to…..tell you something"

"What is it?"

" _Alright people this is for all the couples who are skating on the rink right now. I hope you all like slow romantic music!",_ the DJ blasting the music said into his mic as he placed a new CD in.

' _Oh no! A slow romantic song! What should we do?! Should we get off the rink since we're not a couple?!'_

 _ **GULP**_

"Yay! Slow music with Gray-sama!", Juvia yelled out as she hugged my arm tighter.

' _Juvia's enjoying this I can't take this moment away from her. I guess we're going to have to skate with the couples in the rink'_

The DJ started up the slow song while the non couples got off the rink. It was only Me, Juvia, and six other people on the rink.

Once the song started playing all of the couples started to act all lovey dovey around us. It was making me feel really embarrassed.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"..."

' _Did I just hear her right?! Did she….just confess to me?!'_

"WHAT?!"

I stopped skating making Juvia stop skating as well. We stood in front of each other in the middle of the ring making everyone stare at us.

Juvia's eyes were glowing while she was staring into my eyes.

' _What should I say?! Should I-_

" _Looks like a couple wants to kiss instead of skate which is totally fine with us!",_ the DJ yelled in his mic as he flashed a spotlight at us _._

' _Shit!'_

Everyone around us started whistle and clap.

Juvia and I blushed a gigantic shade of red as we kept on staring at each other.

' _You know she really is cute…..'_

"KISS! KISS! KISS!", our audience cheered making me nervous.

 _ **GULP**_

"Gray-sama…...it's ok if you don't….want to", Juvia whispered as she lowered her gaze from me.

"...It's ok….I don't mind", I whispered back as I lowered my gaze too.

Juvia's head shot up

"R-REALLY?!"

I nodded not wanting to say anything else.

"Let's do…..this….."

I cupped her cheek with my right hand. It was trembling just like how my heart was.

' _Can I really go through with this?!'_

"Gray-sama…..", Juvia whispered with a soft voice as she closed her eyes.

My lips started to move closer and closer to Juvia's. I was waiting for her warm soft lips to touch mine, but I never felt them.

Instead my face was greeted by the ice cold floor.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"GRAY-SAMA!"

…

' _Why do I feel so warm?'_

I began to open my heavy eyes to the sight of my dark cold room.

' _Wait what?! How did I get here?!'_

"Oh good! You're finally awake! Just in time for dinner!", my Step-Mom said as she walked in with a tray of food in her hands.

"Mom?! What am I doing here?! Where's Juvia?!"

She chuckled at the way I was acting.

"Calm down Gray, Juvia brought you here after you passed out"

"I passed out?!"

"Yes, Juvia said that you fainted during your date with her"

My face grew hot as she said the word date. This only made her smirk at me.

"The school year just started and you already had a date with a girl. I'm so proud of you son!"

"Stop!", I yelled out as my blush grew brighter and brighter.

"I bet you fainted because you two were about to kiss", she purred as she smirked wider.

"N-NO!"

My Mom continued to stare at my face. It felt like she was trying to read my expressions.

"OMG! That is the reason why you fainted! I could tell by your flushed face!", she said as she pointed at my pink face.

"MOM!"

 **A/N: Even though Nalu is my otp I still enjoyed writing this chapter :D**

 **Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, I appreciate all of your reviews ^.^**

 **Till next time!**

 **Oh yeah one more thing….Astra199 is senpai! You guys should definitely check her out she is amazing! :)**


	6. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: Hi guys! We're back to our original program so I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _(Natsu's pov)_

"Because I'm interested in her"

"Oh ok"

"WAIT! WHAT?!"

My heart started to race inside my chest. I could feel every beat, it was so uncomfortable. I just wanted it to stop.

"What? I like Lucy. Is that a problem?", he responded calmly as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You mean you like her as a friend right?"

"No, I have romantic feelings for her"

"Are you sure? You're probably hungry?"

"Nope! I'm positive! She's a really sweet beautiful girl!"

"Yeah she is…..", I mumbled to myself.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"N-NO!", I shrieked out as I backed away from him.

"You're acting weird man"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! You're trembling all over"

' _That's because I'm really angry at you!'_

"I-I'm just…...cold!"

"Alright, whatever you say man. So is it ok with you?"

"Ok with what?"

"For me to ask Lucy out"

My hand clenched into a fist as I gritted my teeth. I had no control over myself. I just felt empty and angry.

' _Why am I angry? Lucy and I are just friends! This shouldn't bother me!'_

My once boiling blood turned ice cold.

"Yeah…...go for it", I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

I was surprised that my voice even came out. I didn't think that I had it in me.

"Awesome! Thanks man!", he patted my back as he smiled his smile that always seemed to irk me.

"Why are you thanking me? It's not like I'm handing her over to you"

"Yeah but at first I thought you had feelings for Lucy so I didn't want there to be any drama between all of us"

' _Oh if only you knew'_

"But now that I know that you're ok with it I don't have to worry about that"

' _Tsk! This guy!'_

"Well I'll see you later Dragneel!", he waved at me and ran down the hallway out of my sight.

I waited for a good five minutes before I let my inner rage out.

"ARRRGHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!", I punched the wall next to me creating a gigantic hole in it.

I didn't even feel any pain I was too lost in my anger to feel anything. Well that's what I thought because the second I heard running footsteps coming at me I immediately panicked.

' _Shit!'_

I ran as fast as my legs could take me outside of the school and into the empty streets. I didn't even dare to look back, I just kept on running.

' _Great there's nobody around me so if someone sees me they'll automatically suspect it was me!'_

' _I didn't mean to! I was just really angry!'_

' _But why was I angry? It's not like I'm Lucy's boyfriend or anything! Although I wouldn't have a problem with-_

While being lost in my thoughts I bumped into somebody on accident.

' _Oh not again!'_

The both of us were falling so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I hugged the person tightly and absorbed their impact that they would've taken.

 _ **THUD!**_

' _Owie! So much pain!'_

The person on top of me weighed so much. They were literally crushing me to death.

' _Need…..air!'_

"C-Can you please get off of me?! You're really…...heavy!", I grunted out.

"BAKA!"

The person on top of me slapped my face while they got up.

' _Why am I receiving so much pain today?!'_

"Ow!", I rubbed my now throbbing cheek with my hand, as I tried to make the pain go away.

"Why did you hit me?! I saved you!", I said as I stood up and saw a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Lucy?!"

"You're the one who bumped into me! Is that what you call saving?!"

"I'm really sorry Luce!", I bowed as I continued to rub my cheek.

"But did you really have to slap me?"

"You called me fat!", she roared making me shudder in fear.

"I-I never said fat!….I just said that you were…"

"That I was what?!"

"That doesn't matter"

"It does to me!"

"Sorry! Can we just forget about it?"

"Hmff! Fine! But only if you walk me home", she pouted.

"Huh?!"

"What do you have a problem with that?"

 _ **GULP**_

"No not really, I don't have anything planned today so….yeah I can do that. Where do you live?"

"By Blueberry Street"

"Woah! Really?!"

She chuckled, "Yeah, why do you sound amazed?"

"Because that's where all the big houses are. It's been my dream ever since I was a child to live in one of those houses!"

"Well I guess it's your lucky day, you get to see one from the inside"

"Really?! I can go in?!"

"Well we have to get there first", she giggled.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!", I speed walked in front of her leaving her in the dust.

"Hey! Wait for me!", she yelled out as she caught up to me.

"Sorry it's just I'm really excited!"

"I can see that, but we should probably take our time. It's really nice outside I wouldn't want to miss out on this weather"

A gentle breeze blew in my face, it made me feel relaxed and refresh. Lucy was right it was really nice outside right now.

"Ah you're right! Let's take our time"

"I told you!"

"Yeah well I thought it was going to be really hot but it's really fresh right now so"

"Why would it be hot in August?"

"I don't know!"

"Baka! You're really weird you know that"

"Yeah but I'm a really cute weirdo", I exclaimed as I flexed my right bicep.

"True", she responded as she sent me a warm smile.

' _She thinks I'm cute?! What?!'_

"So how was your first day of school?", she asked me trying to start up small talk.

"Hmm…..I guess it was good since I met a lot of friendly people and a lot of not so friendly people.

" _ **COUGH**_ Ms. Evergreen _**COUGH"**_

"Really? I thought she was nice"

"Yeah well I don't! She threw a marker at me!"

"Yeah but that was because you were misbehaving"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were you insulted her!"

"..."

"Well whatever! She's still my second enemy"

"Who's your first?"

' _Loke!'_

"Just some dude from my other school, you probably don't know him"

"What's his name"

' _Oh no! Now I got to think of a name!'_

"Um…...I think it was…..Ro-Ra-Roberto….Ga-Go-Gonzalez?"

"How do you forgot your enemies' name?", she giggled at my confused face.

"Well it's been a long time!"

' _Well I can't tell you that it's Loke"_

"Anyways how was your first day of school?"

"It was awesome! I met a lot of really friendly and goofy friends!"

"So what category am I in?"

"Goofy"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you're really silly"

"Ouch! That hurts so much Luce!", I placed my hand over my heart and pretended that arrow had gone through it.

"C'mon don't be like that, goofy is a good thing", she continued to giggle.

"I hope so"

There was a really peaceful moment of silence. The only things that were actually producing sounds were our shoes hitting the floor and the gust of wind flowing through our hair.

' _I could stay like this forever. I never want this moment to end'_

"So Natsu have you gotten a crush on anyone yet?", she purred making my peaceful mind panic.

"EH?!"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer it", she stuck out her tongue.

"Um…...no?"

"You're lying! Your blushing face is a dead give away", she said as she pointed her finger at my face.

I didn't even notice that I was blushing.

"I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Aww c'mon tell me!", she whined.

"No!"

"So you admit that you have a crush on someone?"

"Yes!...I mean No!"

"Hehe I got you good! Now tell me!"

"I'll tell you some other time"  
"Oh I see….", she hung her head down in disappointment.

Just seeing her like that made my chest hurt.

"You don't trust me…", she whispered softly.

"N-No I do!"

"Then tell me who your crush is"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

Her eyes stared at the ground below us

"No reason", she mumbled.

' _Should I just tell her a random name again?'_

' _Ughh! I don't know what to do!'_

 _ **SIGH**_

"Fine I'll tell you…."

"Yay!", she immediately burst into life again.

"My crush is…."

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. It's just I've been lacking the motivation to write. I've also been suffering writer's block. So I apologize if this chapter was bad. I hope the next chapter will be good.**

 **Well here's hoping ^.^**


	7. Reunion

"My crush is…."

"NATSU?! NATSU DRAGNEEL?!", a familiar voice shouted right next to me catching me off guard.

My heart jumped out of chest and into my throat as I turned around to see who was calling me.

I was not expecting to see one of my old childhood friends in front of me. But I did, I couldn't believe it, Lisanna Strauss, my childhood best friend, was standing in front of me.

I rubbed my eyes just in case I was hallucinating, but I wasn't, the white haired girl was still in front of me with her wide smile and shining eyes.

"It really is you!", she ran up to me and embraced me into a tight hug, practically squeezing me to death.

"L-Lisanna…?", I whispered still shocked from her appearance.

"Yup! It's me!"

She hugged me tighter making me wheeze.

"L-Lisanna I-I know that you're h-happy to see me believe me I am too but…...could you please let me g-go. You're kinda…...squishing me"

"Oh sorry!"

She released me from the hug letting me pant for air.

"It's been a while!", Lisanna said cheerfully as she smiled at me.

"Yeah I know I haven't seen you since fifth grade"

"Then would you maybe…...like to catch up?", she played with her bracelets around her arm as she averted her gaze from mines.

"Sorry Lisanna but I'm hanging out with-

I turned around and saw that Lucy was missing. She was nowhere in sight.

"Lucy…."

' _When did she? She was right here just a second ago'_

"Oh you mean the blonde? She left a couple of seconds ago"

"She did?!"

"Yeah, she left while we were hugging. I guess she didn't want to interrupt our reunion.

"Damn it! I wanted to spend more time with her"

"Aw I'm sorry did I interrupt?", she put on the most depressed face that anyone could muster up. Which made guilt rise up on my chest.

"O-Oh no! You're fine! I guess it kinda worked out…...because now I can catch up with you"

"Yay!", her depressed face immediately turned into a bright joyful one.

"Do you still live in the same house?", she asked as her and I started walking across the street.

"Yup! Wouldn't want to live anywhere else", I replied with a grin as I slumped both of my arms behind my head.

"Can I see? I want to see if anything's changed"

"Sure, but everything still looks the same"

"It might look the same to you but I bet something has changed"

"What? You don't trust me?", I said with a playful tone

"Nope!", she replied copying my tone.

' _Yup! She's still the same old Lisanna'_

…

"Wow! You were right! Our street still looks the same!", Lisanna exclaimed as she awed at the houses around us.

I couldn't help but chuckle

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing!"

"C'mon tell me!", she punched my arm playfully.

"It's just that you look really happy"

She pouted, "Is that a bad thing?"

"N-No it's not! It's a good thing, you have a very cute smile"

A small tint of pink coated her cheeks as she smiled.

"Thank you Darling"

"D-Darling?!"

"What?...I used to call you that when we were kids"

"Y-yeah but that was when we were little!"

"Doesn't matter, we're still married"

"M-Married?!"

' _I feel like my heart is going to explode!'_

"Don't tell me you forgot our wedding day too?"

"T-That wasn't a real wedding! That was just pretend!"

She giggled at my mortified face.

"I'm just kidding!", she continued to laugh which in return made me blush.

"Y-You're cruel"

"Ahh all that laughing made me thirsty"

"Then would you maybe like to come in?", I asked her as I pointed at my house.

"Sure! I can't wait to see your Dad! I bet he's still the same old Igneel"

Hearing her say that made me smile. I felt warm inside as my childhood began to resurface again.

I opened the front door of my house letting Lisanna in first.

"Welcome back! To casa de Natsu!"

I threw my backpack off to the side as I went in the kitchen to fetch Lisanna something to drink.

"So what'd you like to drink?"

"Water's fine"

"Are you sure? Because I have our favorite drink"

"You do?!"

I smirked, "Yup!"

"Then I'll have that please"

"Alright comin right up!"

I opened the fridge and pulled out two small pouches of apple juice.

' _Phew! I thought there was only one left good thing Wendy didn't drink it'_

I tossed the apple juice over to Lisanna and put the straw into mine.

"I still can't believe you have this", she said as she put her straw into her pouch.

"Why is it hard to believe that?"

"Because…...don't you think it's a little….childish?"

"What?! I can't believe you would say that! Juice is for men!"

' _Oh Mavis I'm starting to sound like Mr. Strauss….Wait a minute! Isn't that Lisanna's brother?'_

She giggled, "You're starting to sound a lot like my brother"

' _He is! Then that would mean…..'_

"Lisanna? Did your family move here?"

"Yup! Me and my three siblings came back because my brother found a job here"

"P.E. Coach right?"

"How did you know?"

"Because he's my P.E. Coach"

"You go to Magnolia?!"

"Yup"

"Yay! I'm not going to be alone!", she hugged me tightly, which caught me off guard, making both of us lose our balance.

 _ **SLAM**_

Both of us were on the ground, Lisanna was on top and I was below her. She didn't let go she just continued to look at my lips. And for some strange reason I imagined that Lucy was on top of me instead of Lisanna.

Her chocolate orbs looking back at mine, while she smiled her warm one of a kind smile.

But I was brought back to reality when my Dad burst into the room.

"I'm home! Natsu, Wen-

My Dad froze as he saw Lisanna and I in the position that we were currently in.

"Uhh….."

"Dad! It's not what you think!"

Lisanna and I jumped back up on our feet as we looked at my shocked Father.

"Yeah, Mr. Dragneel! Nothing was going o-on!", Lisanna said as she waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"I can't believe it….", he whispered as he continued to stare at the both of us.

"I'm having grand kids!"

"DAD!", I yelled while blushing a deep red.

"Why didn't you give me a heads up Natsu? I would've left you two lovebirds alone", he smirked.

"I told you it's not like that!"

"Whatever you say Son", his smirk was getting wider and wider by the minute.

"W-Well I got to go! It was nice seeing you two again!", Lisanna said as she hid her blushing face as she made her way to the door.

"What? Already?", my Dad and I said simultaneously.

"Yup, I'm really sorry but thank you for everything!", she bowed and waved at us.

"Bye! See you tomorrow at school Natsu!"

"See ya later", I waved back at her as I watched her leave the room.

"This is all your fault you know", I said to my Dad.

"How is it my fault?"

"Grandkids? Really?"

"What I was just trying to be cool"

"Yeah, well that was not cool"

"Whatever you say Son, you just can't accept the fact that I'm cooler than you"

"Yeah you're right"

"So where's your sister?"

"I don't know, I don't think she's here"

"WENDY!", my Dad and I both shouted in the empty house waiting for a response.

"Yes", a small timid voice came from the closet next to the front door.

"Wendy? Why are you hiding in there?"

The door opened and Wendy came out with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I-I didn't want to interrupt Natsu-nii and his….girl-

"No! Wendy you got the wrong idea, s-she's just a friend!", I said as I waved my hands frantically in front of me.

"See? I'm not the only one who thought that?", my Dad said as he shot a smirk at me.

"I don't like her like that", I sighed

' _Besides I think I like another girl'_

"Well whatever, I'm starving let's have dinner already"

"Yosh! Food!"

' _Man today was a long day, I hope every day isn't like this'_


	8. Realization

I walked through the school's front doors and looked at my map. Since I missed science yesterday, I had to find out where it was.

' _Where the hell is room 590?!'_

I browsed the entire map but I couldn't find my science class.

' _This map is useless!'_

"Goodmorning! Natsu!", Lucy's cheery voice called out to me.

' _Perfect!'_

"Mornin, Luce! Would you happen to know where room 590 is?"

"Do you mean Ms. Blossom's room?"

"Yup! That's the one! Please help me Luce!"

She giggled, "Ok, ok, don't panic, it's your lucky day! That's my first period as well"

"Really?!", my eyes shot up

' _Yay! I get to have another class with Lucy!'_

My heart was doing a dance of joy inside my chest.

"Yup! I guess we have each other for another class then", she smiled brightly as she started to walk into the crowded hallways.

I followed beside her.

"I hope we get to sit next to each other, just like in English"

"Yeah, I do too, I have high hopes though, because the student who was supposed to sit next to me didn't show up yesterday"

' _Could it be me?!'_

"Well here's hoping it's me", I gave her my toothy grin, which in return made her smile.

I don't know why I loved her smile so much. It just felt really comforting, like being underneath a warm blanket that just came out of the dryer.

"Well we're here!", Lucy exclaimed as the both of us entered the silent cold science classroom.

Lucy took her seat but I was left standing.

' _Great this is so embarrassing! Where am I supposed to sit?! I can't just stay standing like this!'_

Without thinking I sat next to Lucy, and waited for the teacher to come in.

Ms. Blossom soon walked in, with a tye dyed lab coat and a cup of coffee.

"Morning class!"

"Morning Ms. Blossom!", everyone shouted in unison.

She took a glance around the room with her shiny glasses, until her eyes stopped on me.

The warm atmosphere suddenly turned into a scary one.

Her smile disappeared once she saw me.

"Well look who we have here, Mr. Dragneel, finally decided to show up to my class"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I woke up late yesterday", I scratched the back of my neck as I sent her a weak smile.

' _At first glance I thought that she was nice, but now she's really scary'_

She sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper

"At least you found where you were supposed to sit without me telling you, that's good"

' _Wait so that means, I do get to sit next to Lucy!'_

"But!"

"Y-Yes?!"

"Don't ever show up late to my class again!"

"I-I won't!"

"Good", her smile returned and she then began her lesson.

The funny thing is that, I ended up being late almost every day.

…

Three months had passed and I was starting to enjoy school. I had made a lot of friends since the first day of school. And the awesome thing is that all of my friends became friends with each other. We were like one big family. We even had our very own table, well tables we were a big crowd.

The table consisted of Me, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and Lisanna.

We all got along perfectly, well except for Lisanna and Lucy. I didn't know what was between those two, but I knew deep down inside they disliked each other.

It was just like how Me and Loke acted. Even though he would smile at me and act like my friend, I knew somewhere inside of him he disliked me.

' _Well I guess the feelings' mutual'_

I took a bite into my frozen pizza as I listened to what everyone was saying at the table.

"Soo, Lu-chan are you going to the dance?", Levy asked Lucy, making me choke on my pizza.

' _There's a dance?!'_

Gray slapped my back, as I chugged my milk, praying to Mavis that I wouldn't die.

"Nope! No one's asked me out, what about you Levy-chan?"

' _No one's asked her out yet? Maybe this could be my chance….wait a minute what am I talking about?! Lucy's my friend nothing more!'_

"I'm not sure yet, I mean if someone were to ask me out I would automatically say yes", she said in a quite suggestive tone.

I could see Gajeel blush a small tint of pink, which just made me even more curious.

"What about you Natsu? Are you taking Lisanna?"

Me and Lisanna both choked on our pizzas.

' _I think I'm going to end up dying before I even get to my next class'_

"N-No!", I managed to shout as I chugged my milk again.

"Eh? Why not?", Levy questioned making Lisanna blush a dark shade of red.

"B-Because I-I was planning on taking someone else", I whispered as I looked down at my knees.

My face was a burning mess, and to top it off I started feeling lightheaded.

"Who?", this time it was Lucy who asked

"I-I….um…

 _ **DING! DING! DING!**_

"That's the bell! I got to go!", I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the cafeteria.

This was the first time that I ever wanted to get away from my friends and be alone.

' _Real smooth Natsu, real smooth'_

…

"Yo, Natsu?", Loke whispered to me as I tried to pay attention to the lesson our health teacher was giving out.

"Yeah?"

' _What the hell does Loke want from me?'_

"You askin anybody to the dance?"

' _Oh great! Now he's asking about the dance!'_

"I'm not sure, I have somebody in mind but….I don't know I'm nervous"

"Let me guess it's Lisanna"

' _Why?! Why does everybody think I like Lisanna in that sort of way?!'_

"No, it's someone else"

"Who? I could probably hook you up man", he smirked the smirk that always made me want to punch his face.

"That's none of your business"

"Wow, Natsu that's cold, I thought we were buddies", he pretended to be shot by an arrow.

' _Jeez Loke, you have such a punchable face, why don't I just-_

"I'm taking Lucy"

At that moment my heart stopped. Everything around me just froze in time.

"What did you say?", I whispered sorrowfully

"I'm taking Lucy to the dance"

"She agreed to go with you?"

"Nope, I haven't asked her yet, but once class is over, I'm going to go up to her and ask her"

 _ **DING! DING! DING!**_

"Speak of the devil, see you later Natsu I better hurry before she leaves the school grounds"

Loke packed up all of his stuff and rushed out of the classroom. I was still stunned and hurt that I didn't get from my seat.

' _There's still a possibility that she could reject him…..right?'_

' _Right? Right?! RIGHT?!'_

I picked up my bag and exited the classroom quietly alone with my thoughts.

' _What if…..what if she says yes?'_

My hand bawled into a fist as I clenched my teeth.

' _I…..I can't let that happen. I want to take Lucy to the dance. I was to dumb to admit before, but I…..I like Lucy!'_

I rushed down the hallways frantically as I pushed away all the students who got in my path.

No one was going to stop me, I had to get to Lucy before Loke did.

' _I will take Lucy to the dance!'_

But suddenly the back of my backpack was pulled by somebody, making me halt to a grinding stop.

I turned around and saw Lisanna blushing madly while looking down at the floor.

"Lisanna? What is it? I'm kinda in a hurry"

"Um…...Natsu…..I-I", she played with her fingers as she tried tried her best to speak to me.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but I really have to go-

"Wait! I have to ask you something really important!"

"It can wait, I have to do something important right now too!", I ran down the hallways not giving Lisanna a second thought as I came closer and closer to Lucy's classroom.

' _Yes! I made it! And I don't see Loke anywhere!'_

I turned around the corner and what I saw at the moment crushed my heart.

Lucy was holding a box of chocolates and bouquet of red roses as she stared at Loke, who was smirking like an idiot.

They didn't seem to notice me so I stayed behind the corner eavesdropping on what they were saying.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you go to the dance with me?"

She hugged him tightly and smiled, the smile that I always loved to see on her.

"Yes!"

' _Wow! I've never seen her look so happy before'_

I couldn't feel my heartbeat anymore, instead I felt empty inside.

It felt as if all of my organs were gone, and all that was left was air.

' _I guess it's for the best, she deserves to be happy. And after seeing her like this I know Loke will make her happy'_

I walked slowly through the empty school hallways, as I clenched my chest.

' _I'm such an idiot'_


	9. The Shining Star

**A/N: For all you high schoolers out there, I hope that you don't have a "Loke" out there stealing your crush. Because if you do, then you'll just have to confess your feelings before anyone else can.**

 **You can do it! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Natsu-nii? What's wrong?", Wendy asked me as I was slumped all over the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing", I responded in a quiet but convincing tone.

"Something is wrong! You look so sad and depressed!"

"I always look like this"

"No! The last time I saw you like this was when Lisanna moved"

"..."

"So please, tell me what's wrong"

I looked right in her eyes, and saw something different about them. They were filled with pure concern and worry.

Wendy, my little sister, was worrying about me!

Usually I'm the one who cheers up and helps Wendy. But this time, it seems as if our roles were reversed.

I sat up straight and took in a deep breath, thinking about what I was going to say to her. But nothing appeared in my mind, so I used something else to help me speak, my heart.

"When I started school, I met this wonderful girl, her name is-

"Lucy?", Wendy questioned catching me off guard.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Sometimes when you're asleep you whisper her name"

"I-I do?!", my face instantly turned bright red.

Wendy nodded, "Sorry for interrupting, go on"

I took another breath in and continued.

"I…...I instantly started to have feelings for her. I just love the way her chocolaty brown eyes shine, as she does her beautiful smile. Or how she acts so positive about everything. Or how she always has a cheery and joyful mood…..I never thought that I would feel this way"

"..."

"She's just….amazing"

I let my bangs cover my face as I stared at the ground. I didn't have the spirit or power to say the thing I really wanted to say.

"Natsu-nii", Wendy whispered as she cupped both of my cheeks and made me look at her.

"Say it"

"Say what….."

"You know what you want to say"

"I…..I…-

"C'mon Natsu-nii you can do it"

"I….I love Lucy!"

"You did it!"

' _I did didn't I! It felt really good to say it'_

"Now all you have to do, is say it to her"

"I…..can't"

"And why is that?"

' _Loke….'_

"Because…...she doesn't feel the same way"

"How do you know that?"

' _Yeah, how do I know that?'_

"I think….she likes another...guy", I whispered the last couple of words as I averted my gaze from Wendy's.

"Where's your proof?"

"We have a school dance coming up and she's going with another guy"

"Did you even bother to ask her out?"

"..."

"I tried….but I wasn't fast enough…...he beat me to it"

"Well that doesn't mean that she's in love with the guy, she probably just accepted it to be nice"

' _She's got a point! But!-_

"Natsu-nii! Go to the dance and confess your love for her!"

"What?! N-No way!"

"You're my older brother so stop acting like a child!"

' _Wow! Did Wendy just shout at me?'_

"I-

"If you don't go to the dance then I'll just have to tell this Lucy girl myself!"

"Fine I'll go to the stinkin dance!"

"Yay! I believe in you Natsu-nii! Do your best!"

"Aye!"

' _Well there goes my anime binge watching day!'_

…

' _Man, I don't see Lucy anywhere! This sucks!'_

Since I didn't want to stand out, I sat down next to my friends as they chugged down their fruit punch.

"So jalapeno you didn't ask anyone to the dance?", Gray asked as he put a mountain load of ice in his punch.

"Nope! But I'm searching for someone, she should be here any second"

"Let me guess, is it Lucy?"

' _Shit! He's on to me!'_

"M-Maybe! What's it to you brain freeze!"

He smirked, "It's funny seeing a hot head like you fall in love"

"I'm not!-

"Save it, we all know you love Lucy, it's like the most obvious thing in the world!"

"Oh y-yeah! What about you and Juvia!"

"W-What about her?!"

"I thought you asked her ou-

"GRAY-SAMA!", a loud but cheery voice shouted right next to me making me jump out of my chair.

"Juvia!", Gray and Juvia both hugged each other tightly, as they spinned next to the table.

I'm guessing Gray forgot I was here because when he turned around he immediately blushed from embarrassment.

"L-Later pyro! I have something to…..do, later!"

"Yay! Juvia and Gray-sama are going to make out!", Juvia shouted cheerfully as ever.

"Shhh! Juvia not so loud, especially in front of hot sauce!", Gray whispered/shouted, making Juvia apologize.

' _Man those two are weird, but I have to admit, they're great together. Just like water and ice'_

I couldn't help but smile, but my smile soon disappeared after I spotted a certain ginger haired boy with glasses walk beside me.

' _Loke?!'_

I kept my eye on him, watching his every movement.

' _As long as I keep him in my sight then he'll lead me straight to Lucy'_

Loke walked by past everybody until he reached the corner of the dance floor. There was a pink haired girl standing there, she immediately smiled once Loke went up to her. Loke smiled back as he handed her a cup of fruit punch.

' _She must be one of his friends, but where's Lucy?'_

Loke wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl and kissed her right on the lips.

' _WHAT THE HELL?!'_

I couldn't believe my eyes, Loke said that he was interested in Lucy, but he was kissing and hanging out with another girl that wasn't Lucy.

' _So then….why did you bother? Why did you ask Lucy out?'_

' _Why?!'_

I was about to march over to Loke but a certain glimpse of blonde hair passed by me.

' _Lucy?'_

I looked over and saw Lucy running past everybody and out of the gymnasium.

"Lucy…"

I ran right after her, as I brushed by everybody in my way.

' _Could it be, that she saw Loke kiss that girl? Is that why she ran out?'_

I kicked the gymnasium doors and ran outside into the night's cool fresh breeze.

It blew my hair and my black jacket back, as I looked around for Lucy. But she wasn't too hard to find.

She was right underneath me on some set of stairs sobbing into her hands.

' _Lucy…'_

My heart clenched, my only weakness was seeing her cry, I hated seeing that.

Her sobbing stopped for a split second as she heard me sit down right next to her

I could see through the corner of my eyes that she was staring at me, but I didn't look back at her, instead I looked up at the glowing stars.

They were so pretty, but one star stood out from the rest.

It glowed brighter than the others, even though all of them were shining bright.

I couldn't take my sight away from it.

"Amazing…", I breathed out making Lucy look up at the sky too.

"What's amazing?", she whispered softly as she wiped away some of her tears from her cheeks.

I pointed to the one special shining star.

"That star….it's so beautiful"

Lucy looked up at the star and fell in the same trans as me. We both were blinded by it's beauty, neither one of us wanted to look away.

"You know something Lucy?..."

"What is it?"

I used all of my power to avert my gaze from the star and right onto Lucy's beautiful face. The moonlight and the stars seemed to make Lucy's face even more prettier.

"That star reminds me of you"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared intently into mine.

Looking into her eyes made me feel the same feeling as when I stared up at that glowing star.

And I finally realized what that feeling was….hope.

"Why?", she whispered softly as she continued to stare into my onyx eyes.

I smiled softly, ' _It's now or never'_

"Because, that star is just as beautiful as you are. You both shine bright, and you both give me hope"

"Hope?", she questioned softly as she returned her gaze to the glowing star.

"Yeah, even though I barely saw that star, I'm already in love with it"

"Just like how I love you"

Lucy turned her gaze right towards mine as soon as I finished my sentence.

Her face was filled with pure shock as she tried to say something.

"W-What d-did you say?"

I slid towards her and embraced her into a hug.

"I said…..I love you, Lucy Heartfilia"

 **A/N: He did it! I'm so proud of him! ^.^**


	10. The Night Continues

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. That was pretty horrible of me to leave you guys at a cliffhanger, but you know that's what stories do. It's a tradition.**

 **XD Anyways let's continue the story, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(Lucy's pov)**

"I said…..I love you, Lucy Heartfilia"

' _What?! N-Natsu feels that way about me?'_

"W-What did you say?", I barely whispered as I stared at him in shock

He smiled a warm, kind smile as he kneeled down in front of me.

"How many times are you going to make me say it Luce"

' _Well if it's possible I would love to hear him say that 24/7'_

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just I wasn't expecting you to say that"

"Oh! So you don't feel the same way! Oh I'm so sorry Luce! Forgive me! I shouldn't have said that!", he shouted as he got on his knees and bowed up and down, like if I was a Queen to him.

A giggle escaped my lips.

"I never said that"

"Wait! S-So you feel the same way?..."

I could feel my heart throbbing in my chest. My body started to feel heavy and sweaty. I also started to feel lightheaded.

' _Is this what they call being lovesick?!'_

I nodded slowly, making Natsu suck in a breath.

"Yes, I-I think I love you too Natsu…."

"Really?! Are you sure?! What about Loke?"

' _Oh yeah that little scumbag'_

"What do you mean what about Loke?"

"W-Well you came to the dance with Loke right? So doesn't that mean…."

"Nope! I feel nothing for him! I thought we were going as friends but he started kissing another girl, so I wanted to give him some alone time"

"So why were you crying?"

' _Wait? Did he think that I was crying about seeing Loke kiss a girl? I've seen him kiss a lot of girls during middle school, so I'm used to it, and besides we're just friends, I've never once started feeling feelings for him'_

"I was crying because….I'm on my…..", I whispered as I clutched the bottom of my stomach.

"On your what?", Natsu questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know…..that time of the…..month"

"I'm not following you Lucy"

"I'M ON MY PERIOD YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh…...Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

 **(Natsu's pov)**

' _This is bad! I've heard a lot of things about periods from guys. They said that girls turn into demons that eat your soul when it's their time of the month! I don't want my soul to be eaten!'_

"Please Lucy! Don't eat my soul, I'll do anything!", I yelled as I got on my knees and begged.

"Eat….your soul? What are you talking about?"

"Well…..you're on your-

"LUCY KICK!"

She kicked me straight in the chest making me drop to the ground.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

"But…..you….just shouted it a few second ago-

 _ **WHACK!**_

This time she punched me on the back of my head.

' _Man, the rumors were true!'_

"ARRGHH!", Lucy shouted as she fell to the ground next to me as she clutched her stomach.

"THESE DAMN CRAMPS!"

"Lucy?! What's wrong!", I went over to her trying to find out what was wrong but she didn't answer me.

"Natsu…...could you please….take me home?..."

"BECAUSE I'M IN PAIN!", she hissed making me shiver.

"On it!", I picked her up bridal style and ran down the road.

"Uh….Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"WRONG WAY!"

"Uhh sorry!", I ran the other way hoping to Mavis that I wouldn't trip or say something bad on accident.

Because if I did Lucy would really end up eating my soul.

…

 **(Levy's pov)**

' _Uhh, he's fifteen minutes late! Where the hell could he be?!'_

I stood outside of the front of the school as I hugged my coat closer to my blue dress hoping that it would warm me up.

' _At this rate, I'm going to freeze to death if he doesn't show up!'_

A gigantic black monster truck pulled up on the road. It drove all the way up to me and stopped, the driver's window then rolled down revealing none other than Gajeel.

"Yo Shrimp!", he waved.

"Where the hell have you been Gajeel! I almost froze to death waiting for you!"

"Gihi!", he did his toothy grin, making my anger often just a little bit. I couldn't stay that mad at him, when he did that adorable smile.

"Well, whatever let's just hurry inside"

Gajeel didn't leave from the car instead he opened the passenger door.

"Get in Shrimp!"

"In? Didn't you invite me to the dance?"

"Screw the dance, it's probably really boring in there, let's go somewhere else"

"But!-

He opened the door and picked my up. I tossed and turned in his big muscular arms, but I was too small and weak to escape.

"Let me go Gajeel!"

"Nope! I want to take you somewhere special, so we're going and that's that!"

He placed me on the passenger seat and made his way to the driver's side.

"And where is this special place of yours?"

"It's a surprise"

"Tell me!"

"Gihi"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"For the love of Mavis!"

…

 **(Erza's pov)**

"When did you become such a good dancer Jellal?!"

I was amazed at his gracefully steps as he held me in his warm arms. At that very moment he looked like a prince, and I was his princess.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint you with my horrible dancing skills, so I took some classes"

"Well I'm glad you did, this just makes you even more attractive"

He blushed the same color as my hair as he averted his gaze from me.

"Well I'm not as attractive as you, just look at you, you….you look like a beautiful Queen!"

Now it was my turn to blush. Leave it to him to make me into a stuttering blushing mess.

"...Thank….you", I whispered as I hid my face into his chest.

"I have a favor to ask of you my Queen"

"What is it?"

"May I kiss you?"

I looked up into his sparkling eyes and smiled.

"Yes, but only on one condition"

"What is it?"

"That we go out for strawberry cheesecake after this dance"

He grinned, "Alright, my Queen"

Both of our smiles formed into one as we placed our lips together.

There was always one thing I loved about his kisses.

They always tasted better than strawberry cheesecake.

…

 **(Natsu's pov)**

I laid Lucy down on her couch and frantically looked for her parents.

"Lucy's parents help! Lucy's dying!"

"Natsu they're not here", Lucy said as she curled up into a ball.

"What?!"

' _Me and Lucy! Are alone?!'_

A blush appeared on my cheeks.

' _This is happening too fast! We just confessed our love just a couple of minutes ago and now I'm alone at her house!'_

"Natsuuuu!", Lucy whined as she tugged on the back of my shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to the convenience store and get me some pain pills and tampons! Please I'm dying here!"

"But I don't have any money"

"HERE TAKE IT AND HURRY!", she reached into her purse and tossed a bunch of dollar bills at me.

"A-Aye ma'am!", I grabbed all of the dollar bills off the floor and ran outside into the cool air.

I have to hurry before my soul gets eaten!

…

"So what are you looking for sir?", the man behind the counter asked me as I browsed counter.

"I'm looking or pain pills and tam...tem…..I forgot what they were called!"

"Tampons?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"Ah, you're girl's on her time of the month"

"Yup"

He handed me the stuff and I handed him the money.

"Be careful out there man, don't get eaten out there!"

"Don't worry I'll survive"

' _I hope'_

 **A/N: Yeah so I don't really understand...uh you know, but I heard that it feels like someone's stabbing your stomach. So I give props to all the girls out there suffering that. You guys are strong!**

 **So anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Till next time, bye! :D**


	11. Sleepover

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update :( I've been super busy with school stuff and training so I haven't had that much time to write so I'm really sorry! ;-;**

 **What's worse is that I got the stomach flu earlier this week, and let me tell you it's not fun. You can't eat anything when you have that, it's the worse!**

 **I was so hungry….**

 **Anyways enough about my personal life, let's get on with the story! :D**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"Ok, Lucy I brought you some…..of the you know the things that you requested, and a lot of chocolate", I said as I took out everything from the store bags as I sat down next to her.

"Chocolate! How did you know?!", Lucy's eyes shined as she saw the chocolate.

"Oh, the guy at the counter recommended it, he said that it helps control the beasts when they're on their….."

Lucy's eyes turned bright red as she sent a sinister aura around me.

"What did you call me?!"

"I-It was the dude at the counter who said it, n-not me! I swear! I would never call you that!", I placed both of my hands in front of me to shield me from any oncoming attacks.

Lucy sighed as she reached for a chocolate bar.

"You're lucky that you brought me chocolate or else I would've turned you into mush", she said casually as she took a bite into the chocolate bar.

"So scary….", I whispered to myself.

I watched Lucy's angry face turn into a happy one instantly after she swallowed the chocolate piece.

"Mmm…..so good", she muttered before she took another bite.

' _The dude was right! Chocolate does make them nicer! Note to self for future reference!'_

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket, making me check it out.

I clicked on the home button, and saw two notifications.

 **Dad: Where are you**

 **Dad: It's 2 am you better get home fast**

' _It's 2 am?!'_

I looked at the top of my phone and saw that it was actually 2 am.

' _I guess I better get going'_

I stood up, making Lucy look at me.

"Hey, Luce I got to go"

Lucy frowned as she made her way towards me.

"Noo don't go", she said in a playful voice as she tugged on my shirt.

"But it's already 2 am if I-

"Exactly! You shouldn't be walking home at this hour"

"But-

"Please, my parents aren't home so you could spend the night"

' _Spend the night?! With a girl?! Well…...I think we're dating so it would probably be okay…..no I have to go home or else Dad's going to be pissed!'_

"I would love to spend the night, but I don't want my Dad to be upset"

"Then call him and tell him that you're going to be spending the night"

"I don't know…."

She gave me the most cutest heart throbbing puppy eyes anyone has ever given me, and I've seen Wendy's puppy eyes.

' _Resist! Resists!...It's no use! She's too adorable! I'm starting to lose control!'_

" **Sigh** Okay, I'll give him a call"

"Yay!"

' _Her charms never fail to persuade me'_

I dialed my Dad's phone number and raised the phone up to my ear.

My Dad picked up in a millisecond.

" _Natsu where are you?! I know you went to that dance, but I doubt that it's still going on!"_

"I'm at my gir-...uh friend's house, she wanted to know if I could spend the night"

" _She?! SHE?! So it's a girl's house?!"_

"Y-Yeah"

" _...I'm so…..PROUD OF YOU SON!"_

It felt as if my speakers were going to explode.

" _Yes! Of course you can! In fact you could spend all week there! Just make sure to give me grandkids!"_

"DAD!"

" _What? You don't know how bad I want grandkids!"_

"So are you really okay with this?"

" _Yeah, just don't go too nuts"_

"I told you I'm not going to do that!", I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment.

" _~Whatever you say~"_

"Ugh! Goodnight I'll see you in the morning!"

" _Goodnight! Make sure to name your kid after me"_

"Because you said that, I'm going to name my first kid sherbert!"

" _No! Don't do that, they'll get bullied for having the same name as an ice cream flavor, so please don't-_

 _ **Call Ended**_

"Good news! I can spent the night"

I turned around and saw Lucy in a pillow fort.

"Woah! When did you make this?"

"While you were talking to your Dad"

"...Why?"

"Because since it's Saturday, I thought that we could cuddle and watch anime"

' _Cuddle?! That must mean that we're in a relationship!"_

I smiled and laid down in the pillow fort next to her as she nuzzled closer to me.

I wrapped both of my arms over her and looked up at the T.V. in front of us.

"So what's anime?"

…

"I love anime!"

I hugged Lucy tighter as we finished up our 25th episode of Toradora!

"Hurry up Lucy click on the next episode!"

Lucy frowned and poked my cheek, "Sorry that was the last episode"

"Eh?"

' _Last episode…..Last episode….LAST EPISODE!'_

"Nooo! I need more! It can't end here!"

It felt as if my heart had shattered into pieces.

"I have nothing to live for anymore"

Lucy punched my arm playfully, "What about me?"

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! Lucy I have something to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Are we…..d-dating?"

She smiled, "Nope! We're just really good friends"

 _ **K.O.!**_

I felt my body freeze as I stared at her in shock.

She giggled, "Just kidding, of course we are you idiot!"

"Don't joke around like that! I thought you actually meant it!"

"What made you think that we weren't dating?"

"Well…...we didn't kiss each other after confessing so...I didn't think it was official", I buried my face into her neck to try to hide my gigantic blush.

"...T-Then how about we h-have it now?"

My heart did a backflip as I slowly raised my face to look at Lucy. She was blushing madly as well.

"...Y-y-y-y-y-y-you mean k-k-k-k-k-kiss?"

She nodded.

 _ **Gulp**_

I stared at Lucy's shiny glossy lips, and she stared at mine.

Neither of us made a move, we just continued to stare at each other.

' _...should I?'_

Lucy closed her eyes and slowly inched closer to my lips. I did the exact same thing.

I let my lips guide me to hers, but I didn't feel Lucy's lips. I didn't feel anything.

Suddenly I heard someone running on the carpet followed by the slam of a door.

I opened and saw that Lucy was gone.

' _Aww! I was so close!'_

"Lucy? Where did you-

 _ **BLURRGGGGG!**_

The sound of vomit echoed through the quiet household as I looked for the bathroom Lucy was in.

"Lucy? Where are you?"

I rushed around the house looking for Lucy until her sounds lead me to a wooden door in the hallway.

"Lucy?"

"Don't come…..in! You….don't…..want to see-

 _ **BLURRGGGGGGGG!**_

"Those sound like they hurt, should I get you the medicine?"

"...Yes…..please"

"Okay!"

I rushed to the living room and picked up the meds. I also grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge.

The sound of Lucy vomiting always made me feel bad. I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything to make her feel better. The only thing I could do was give her things that would just calm her sickness down.

After hearing the bathroom door close shut, I saw Lucy slowly limp to the living room while clutching her stomach.

I gave her the meds and laid her down on the couch with me.

"As long as I'm here, I'll try my best to make you feel better"

I slowly rubbed circles on her stomach as I hugged her tight.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you"

Now all I could do was hope for a peaceful night and for Lucy to recover soon.

 **A/N: I tried giving you guys a lot of Nalu because guess what? We're taking a break from Nalu on the next chapter, because you know the other ships are important too. It's not just all about Nalu XD**

 **Thank you guys for reading I really appreciate it!**

 **I'll see you all soon! Have a wonderful day/night! ^.^**


	12. Favorite Spot

**A/N: What's up my beautiful readers! How was your day? I hope you had an awesome day filled with joy and laughter, because I sure did XD**

 **The world needs more comedy and laughter.**

 **So let's all be goofy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters! They were all created by our idol Hiro Mashima.**

 **(Levy's pov)**

"I still can't believe a person like you, would take me to such a beautiful place like this", I awed as I took in the beautiful scenery of the hills and houses below us.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Gajeel retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Well…..to be honest you don't look like the romantic typ-

"I just wanted to show you my favorite spot! Ok! I'm not being romantic or mushy! I…..I-I was just bored that's all!"

' _I still can't understand you. I can't tell if you're a kind person or a mean person'_

"So why is this your favorite spot?", I asked as I rested my head on the back of his monster truck. He was nice enough to lay a warm blanket on the back of the cold metallic truck. It made it feel more comforting and relaxing.

Gajeel laid down next to me as well, placing his two big arms behind his head. He looked up at the fading moon, and took in a deep breath.

"Because…..it just is!"

I rolled over and poked his cheek.

"Come on! There has to be a reason"

He averted his gaze, "I don't need to have a reason"

"Please! Tell me!"

' _I need to see if he actually has a soft side! Everyone else thinks of Gajeel as a delinquent or a cold blooded person. But I feel like deep down inside he's actually a kind and caring person'_

"Why do I have to tell you?", he cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I missed the dance to come all the way here with you! The least you could do is tell me why you like this place!"

He looked me in the eyes, then back at the moon.

His eyes reflected the shine of the glowing moon, making it seem as if Gajeel's eyes were also glowing.

"This place just makes me feel calm, and worry free. It separates me from the scolding world. This is the only place where I'm not judged by other people, or irritated by them. I guess you could call it my safe spot", his eyes never left the moon. It was amazing seeing him so relaxed and calm, especially in front of me.

' _Gajeel….'_

He averted his gaze from the moon and into my eyes.

"Plus the sunrise looks really cool from here, gihi!", he closed eyes and did his toothy grin smile. That was the second time I actually saw him smile like that.

' _I can't believe he did it again…..I thought I would never see that wonderful smile again'_

I smiled back as I stared back at the dimmed stars above us.

"Seeing you smile like that, reminds me of the day we first met"

"Don't remind me!"

A frown appeared on my lips, "Why not?"

Gajeel covered his face with both of his hands.

"Because…..you're going to make me feel those disgusting feelings like happiness"

"So you're happy that we met?"

"..."

The sound of crickets and blowing leaves surfaced as I waited for his response. It felt like an eternity.

' _Was it too soon to ask that? Aw great! Nice going me! Now I've totally messed up the perfect atmosphere!'_

"..."

"..."

"...Well….you're not as bad as the others, so yeah I like you Shrimp", he mumbled the last part as he covered his face with his arms, but I heard it clearly.

A smile traced my lips as the bright orange sun started to rise from the horizon, illuminating the beautiful area around us.

The warmth from the beautiful sun melted my heart and my eyes. It was just so beautiful to look at. I couldn't avert my gaze from it.

"...You were right Gajeel", I whispered still dumbstruck from the sun's beauty.

"The sunrise….is beautiful…."

"...Yeah…..just like…...you", he responded slowly, making my heart stop.

"W-W-What did y-you say?", I barely whispered, as I felt my heart thump really hard in my chest.

"N-Nothin! I-I meant that the sun was beautiful! Not….just forget it ok!", his face turned bright red as he pouted.

His pout and the way he was acting made me want to tease him more.

"So you think I'm beautiful? Huh?"

"I-I never said that!"

"Yes you did! I heard it loud and clear!"

"...Whatever! A shrimp like you isn't beautiful!", he crossed his arms and turned away from me.

"Oh really?! The why is your face red?!"

"Because! The sunrise gave me sunburn!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Why do you even care if I think you're beautiful?!", he growled

' _Yeah, why do I care?'_

"I….."

' _Hearing him call me that made my heart do backflips….but why?!'_

"I don't! It's just you never ever give me compliments! So hearing you say that shocked me that's all!", I formed my own pout as I turned my gaze back at the sun.

' _I guess it's because I've….'_

"Whatever, I guess I should probably drive you home now since it's 6 am", Gajeel said as he pulled out his phone and hopped of the back of the truck.

"6 am?! My mom's going to kill me!"

' _Fallen in love with him….'_

…

 _ **4 hours earlier**_

 _ **(Erza's pov)**_

"Phew! I thought I was never going to find a place that sells strawberry cheesecake at this time of night!", Jellal sighed as he slumped on one of the diner's booths.

I followed his lead, but instead of slumping down, I carefully sat down.

After our last dance, Jellal looked all over town, to find some sort of place that sold cheesecake. It was actually pretty funny seeing him struggling, but I thought it was cute, because he really cared for me. Or else he wouldn't have spent 30 minutes trying to find a restaurant that served cheesecake just for me.

But after all of that traveling, he finally found a small beautiful family diner.

"But in the end we did, so thank you Jellal", I smiled at him as one of the waitresses went up to our table.

"Aww would you look at that! A high school couple going on a late night date! You guys are just too cute!", the waitress gushed as she pinched my red cheeks.

"U-Uh….how did you know we were on a date?", the now flustered Jellal stuttered as his face got redder and redder.

The waitress just smiled at him, "Well for one, you both are wearing fancy clothes. And second of all you both look like a perfect couple, so I just assumed you were"

' _...She has some really good observation skills! This woman is amazing!'_

"I'm sorry my inner shipper got out, so anyways what can I get you guys to eat?", she took out her little notepad and pen.

Jellal and I took another glance at the menu.

' _It's obvious that I'm going to order a slice of cheesecake, but what is Jellal going to order?'_

"Two slices of strawberry cheesecakes please!", Jellal announced as he raised up two fingers to the waitress.

"Is that going to be for the both of you?", the waitress questioned the both of us.

"Yup!"

"Aww! That's so adorable! I'll tell you what since it's already really late, and we barely have any customers right now, I'll throw in a large milkshake for the both of you, what do you say?"

"That's really kind of you! Thank you!", Jellal and I both thanked the waitress as she finished scribbling on her notepad.

"No problem! Anything for my favorite ship!"

The waitress put her notepad away and walked behind the kitchen doors, leaving Me and Jellal alone with the music coming from the jukebox in the corner.

"I can't believe that she can act really cheerful at this time of night, if I was her I would've already been sleepy and cranky by now", Jellal yawned as he placed both of his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, she's really something else"

"So did you like the dance, Ms. Scarlet?"

"Please….call me Mrs. Fernandes"

Jellal choked on his own saliva after he heard me say his name. A deep red blush covered his whole face as he tried to recompose himself.

"D-Don't say t-that stuff!"

"Why not?", I smirked at his timid face.

"I don't know! Just don't!"

"So we're not going to get married?"

"Where did this come from?!"

"I don't know, I'm just trying to make small talk"

"Well that isn't small talk!"

"I'm sorry", I giggled at his misfortune, which in return made him giggle back.

"Only you my Queen, can make me laugh like that", he smiled as he rested his head on the table.

"And only you my King, can buy me delicious strawberry cheesecake"

 **A/N: I guess it was Gajevy and Jerza time to shine XD**

 **I'm going to let you all in on a little secret. At first this was supposed to be a story with just pure Nalu, but I got so many other ships involved that I decided to just add them all into the story.**

 **I also added a lot of comedy in this story even though one of the genres is drama. Now some of you may be asking, where's the drama? All I can say is…..the drama is not completely gone ;)**


	13. Mr Heartfilia

**A/N: You know how a lot of stories usually end when the two main characters finally become a couple. Well guess what? This story isn't going to end like that :) Because I usually end up hating those ending. So I wouldn't want to do that to you guys :D**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

Waking up next to Lucy was the best feeling in the world. The warmth we shared on the couch, was so comfy. It felt as if I could fall back to sleep, but there was something in my way that prevented me from doing that. And that obstacle was the stinkin sun shining bright through the living room curtains.

' _I guess that means that it's morning'_

I gently reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I had to be really careful not to wake Lucy up.

 _ **3:25 pm**_

' _What?! 3 already?!'_

Waking up at 3 in the afternoon on a Sunday wasn't strange, but to think that we slept that long without any interruptions.

I sighed and rolled over on my side to face Lucy's beautiful sleeping face. She just looked really adorable while she was asleep. Almost like a cute sleeping bunny.

I couldn't help but smile and hug her closer to me.

She moved a little because of my sudden movements, but once she felt my body heat, she settled down into my arms.

"..mm..Natsu…", she whispered.

"Yeah?", I whispered back.

"I love you…"

No matter how many times she said those three words to me, my heart would always race.

"I love you too, Lucy", I kissed the top of her head and cuddled next to her.

I guess a couple more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

…

"Natsu! Wake up! Wake up!"

I sprang up from the couch and tilted my head at every direction.

"What?! I'm awake! What's wrong?!"

Lucy gave me a worried stare as she placed her arms on my shoulders.

"My Dad's going to be here any second!"

"Really? That's it? I thought something terrible happened?"

"Natsu! Something terrible is going to happen if you don't get out of here in time!"

"What do you mean?"

"If my Dad sees you he'll kill us both!"

"Why?", I asked still dumbfounded by her shouting.

"Because! I'm alone with a boy in my house!"

"I don't see what the big problem is here. I mean we can just explain to him that we're dating"

"Absolutely not!", she waved her hands in front of her.

"Why not?", just hearing her say that made me frown.

"Because...my Dad would flip if he found out that I was in a relationship!"

"You don't know that, he might end up liking me"

"But what if he doesn't?"

"..."

' _She's got a point there'_

"Natsu! Please can we just keep this a secret from my father?", she gave me the same puppy eyes from yesterday, and those were really hard to say no to.

 _ **Sigh**_

"Alright"

"Thank you! Now please you have to get out of here before he gets home!"

"Alright! I'll just climb out through your bedroom window"  
"Why? Just use the front door!"

"But I don't want to"

"Natsu! We don't have time!"

"Fine! I'll go through the front door"

I dashed to the front door and opened it. I was expecting to be greeted by the cold fresh air outside, but instead I was greeted by a tall blonde haired man wearing a brown suit.

 _ **Gulp**_

"Welcome home Dad!", Lucy shouted with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

' _Dad?! Oh no I'm so screwed!'_

Lucy's Dad looked at Lucy for a second before turning his cold stare over to me.

' _Alright Dragneel play it cool!'_

"Well Lucy thank you for inviting me to breakfast, your cooking was amazing! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go"

I tried my best to play it natural and walk past Mr. Heartfilia, but he firmly grasped my shoulder and gently shoved me back inside the house.

' _Crap! He saw through my plan! And it was a really good one too!'_

Mr. Heartfilia took a quick glance at the kitchen across the room, then at me. His cold tired eyes shot daggers into mine.

"Who has breakfast at 8 pm?", he questioned with a rough and stern voice, which made me and Lucy panic inside.

"Uh….we wanted breakfast….for dinner?", Lucy said, trying to play off her lie with a weak smile.

"Then where are the plates? I don't see any on the table or in the sink!"

"We didn't need plates! We ate with our hands"

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah! Natsu and I ate with our hands!", Lucy said trying her best to support my lie.

"Hmm…then I guess since you both ate already, you wouldn't want to eat some of the pizza I have in the back of the car"

"Pizza?!"

' _...Resist!'_

Lucy walked up next to me and stepped on my foot, signaling to resist the temptation.

"Yeah I bought some pizza on my way home from work, but since you guys already ate 'breakfast', I guess I'll just have to eat all of it myself"

' _I'm so hungry….I haven't eaten anything in the past 12 hours!'_

"What a shame….it would have been funner if we all shared it"

' _I feel like I'm going to die!'_

"Actually, Natsu and I are still kinda hungry, so I guess we'll have some slices too", Lucy countered making Lucy's Dad eyebrow twitch.

"Alright! Nevermind! I was trying to make you confess, but now I want to know straight up! Why is a boy in our house?!"

"Dad, I can explain"

"Please do?", he crossed both of his arms as he stared at the two of us.

"Natsu is….."

"Her boyfriend!", I said proudly as I crossed my arms.

"What did you say?!", both Heartfilias shouted at me.

"Oh wait…...I wasn't supposed to say that was I?", Lucy gave me a worried and shocked look as she shook her head.

"Oops sorry", I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I tried my best to put on a smile.

"B-Boyfriend?! Lucy?! Is that true?!", Mr Heartfilia shouted with his eyes wide open.

"...Maybe", she mumbled as she stared at her feet.

"T-This can't be happening!", Mr. Heartfilia sat down on the couch and buried his face into his hands.

"Where did I go wrong?!"

"Oi! What's so wrong about your daughter dating me?!"

Mr. Heartfilia raised his face up from his hands and examined me.

"You look nothing like a gentleman"

' _Ouch! Right in the heart!'_

"Hey! Who are you to say that! You haven't even got to know him", Lucy said as she slipped her hand into mine.

' _Lucy….'_

"Look at him! He looks nothing like a gentleman! I mean for pete's sake he's dyed his hair pink!", Mr. Heartfilia shouted as he pointed at my spiky hair.

"For your information! It's natural!"

"I don't care if it's natural! You're still not the perfect guy for my daughter!", I could hear the confusion and anger in his voice. I had to do something quick, or else things would end badly.

"And why do you say that? Is it because I don't look like the perfect man for Lucy? If that's the case what can I do to prove you wrong?"

Mr. Heartfilia's cold expression softened a bit, but I could still see that he was upset.

"So you want to prove me wrong?", he cocked an eyebrow.

"Aye sir!"

"Then how about…..", he scratched his moustache and stared at the ceiling, showing that he was in deep thought.

' _Please! Mavis! Let it be something I can actually accomplish!'_

"How about you work with me at my office"

"Office work?! But I'm still a high schooler with dreams!"

"If you can handle a month at my office, I will allow you to date my daughter"

"To be honest I would rather work at an ice cream truck, then work at an office"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! I'd love to work at your office!"

"Great! I'll pick you up from school tomorrow! And we'll get started!"

"Great!"

' _Oh no!'_

"But wait Mr. Heartfilia! I have a question"

"Yes?"

"Were you lying about the pizza?"

…

"Your Dad is so cruel"

"Yeah, I know he can be a handful, but deep down inside he's a really kind person"

"Still I can't believe he lied about the pizzas"

"Aww, where you hungry?"

A pout formed on my face, "Maybe"

"Then how about this? When you come home from work tomorrow I'll make you a feast!"

' _Feast?!'_

"Really?! You would do that for me?!"

"Well of course! It's the least I can do since you're going to be working for my Dad", she sent me a warm smile that made my heart rate increase.

"Well I would do anything for you Luce, so working for your Dad isn't going to be a problem!"

Lucy blushed a small tint of pink as she hugged me from behind.

"Do your best"

"Yosh! This'll be a piece of cake"

 **A/N: I really can't see Natsu working at an office XD It's just really strange.**

 **But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me it's time for me to enjoy precious sleep!**

 **Goodnight everyone**


	14. The Copier Machine

**A/N: Sorry if this update was late. I have a lot of things on my mind right now, including story ideas. Also I'll probably have a one-shot in production by tomorrow ;) *wink* *wink***

 **Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"You're kidding me?!"

"No I'm not! I'm actually going to work at an office!"

Gray burst into a laughing fit as he leaned on the school's flag pole, as Lucy and I just watched his idiotic face bounce up and down from his laughter.

"Y-You….c-can't be serious!...", Gray said in between his laughs.

Lucy and I didn't say anything, which made Gray's funny expression turn into a serious one.

"Wait! So you, Natsu Dragneel, are going to work at the Heartfilia's office?!"

I nodded slowly, "And if I mess up, I don't get to date Lucy anymore"

"Oh! This just keeps getting better and better!", Gray exclaimed as he became a laughing mess once again.

"It's not funny!"

"What do you mean it's not funny!? It's hilarious!"

"No it's not!"

Gray continued to laugh as I turned my gaze towards Lucy.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him!"

Lucy gently placed her hand on my shoulder and sent me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I thought we could trust Gray, I mean after all he seems like the most reasonable person in our group"

That one statement completely shut down Gray's laughing fit.

"W-Wait! I-I'm the only person you've told this to so far?"

"Yeah, nobody else knows that Natsu and I are dating", Lucy said softly as she crossed her arms.

"Really?! You haven't even told Lisanna?!"

"No, why would we even tell Lisanna in the first place?", I questioned as I examined Gray's weird face.

He looked as if he had just let out a secret or something, either that or he ate some really undercooked pizza. Which for the record would taste better than the frozen pizza they serve us at lunch.

"N-No reason!"

"Are you sure because-"

"Mr. Dragneel? I presume?", a deep voice boomed behind my ear, as a strong gigantic hand grasped my shoulder and turned me around.

I came face to face with a gigantic bald man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses over his eyes.

"Uh…..maybe?"

"Alright, good enough for me", the man bent down in front of me and grabbed my legs with his two gigantic arms.

"W-What are you doing?"

The man didn't respond instead he lifted me into the air and over his shoulders.

"Let's go, Mr. Heartfilia is waiting for you"

"I can walk you know!"

"That's the least of our concern, we need to get you changed and into the office as fast as we can"

"What do you mean by change?"

The man started to walk farther and farther away from the front of the school and into the parking lot.

"Lucy! Gray! Help me!", I pleaded with puppy eyes as I banged on the giant's back.

But instead of helping me Lucy and Gray both just waved at me.

 _ **Sigh**_

' _Remember why you're doing this Natsu! You're doing this so you can date Lucy!'_

I slumped over the man's shoulder as I sighed in defeat.

"Please don't tell me that I'm going to have to wear a tie?"

"..."

"Oi! Jack and the beanstalk! Do I have to wear a tie?!", I kicked the man's hip as I tried to get him to respond.

"..."

"Answer me! I don't want to wear a tie!"

"..."

"No matter what! I am not going to wear a tie! You hear me?!"

"..."

"Never!"

…..

"Dammit! How did I end up wearing a tie?!", I yelled as I tugged on the long black clothing piece on my neck.

"It's mandatory here at this office Natsu", Mr. Heartfilia stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"But why?!"

"You have better things to do, than to be complaining about wearing a tie", Mr. Heartfilia said coldly as he took another sip from his coffee.

"But it's so uncomfortable!", I whined as I continued to tug on it, "It feels like I'm choking!"

"That should be the least of your concern, now get to work!"

"But I haven't been assigned a job yet!"

"And is that my problem?!"

"Kinda, I mean you are the boss, you're the one who hands out the-"

"Get back to work now! Or else I'll fire you!"

' _Fire? I'm not even getting paid anything!'_

"A-Aye sir!"

…

"Mr. Dragneel?", a young intern around the same age as me approached me with a stack of papers.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Heartfilia has ordered that you make 3000 copies of these fliers. He wants them at his desk in 20 minutes", the intern dropped the heavy stack of papers on my arms, and smiled.

"The copier machine is right there", she pointed in front of us to a weird gigantic computer looking thingy, that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

 _ **Gulp**_

"Good luck", she patted my shoulder and walked back to her desk, while I just stood there looking dumbstruck at the copier machine.

The machine made weird noises as I slowly approached it. I gently placed my hand on the roof of it, as I read the small blue screen underneath it.

There was so many numbers and buttons! I didn't know where to start.

"Uh….."

I browsed all of the small buttons, until a gigantic yellow button caught my eye.

"Ah, this must be the start button!", I proudly pressed the yellow button, making the machine light up and slowly shake, almost as if it was purring.

"Yosh! That's one step down! Now all that I have to do is-"

The machine began to shake violently, as it jumped up and down. Paper started to fly out of a opening of the machine.

"EHH!"

The machine started vomiting white sheets of paper all over the office. Almost as if was raining inside the office.

"Ah! How do I stop this!"

I ran back up at the front of the machine as I frantically searched through all the buttons.

' _C'mon! There has to be a stop button! C'mon where is it!'_

Most of the buttons looked the same, so it was really hard to tell the difference between them.

' _I guess there's only one thing to do!'_

I cracked my fingers and raised both of my hands up to the buttons.

' _Press! All! The! Buttons!'_

I smashed all of my fingers on every single button that was on the dashboard. I even smashed them more than once.

After a couple of seconds, the machine came to a grinding halt, along with a depressing sound.

"Mission accomplished!", I raised both of my arms in the air with joy, making everyone in the office give me funny stares.

I turned around in joy, "Look everyone I fixed…..it"

Mr. Heartfilia was right in front of my face. His stare that he was giving me was not at all friendly. It looked like he wanted to snap my neck.

"Natsu…..", he seethed between his teeth.

"Uh…...yes?"

"Turn!...around!"

I slowly turned around and saw that the copier machine was emitting black smoke along with some bright sparks.

I slowly turned back around and faced Mr. Heartfilia's deathly stare.

"Uh….it was like that when I got here?"

For the rest of day Mr. Heartfilia made me run all of his errands instead of actually working at the office.

…

"Can you believe that Lucy?! Your so called 'gentleman of a boyfriend' couldn't operate a simple copier machine!", Mr. Heartfilia angrily stated as I waited gingerly at their dining table.

"Well they are hard to operate!", Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

"See! Even she agrees!"

"Shut up! Because of you we're behind schedule! You should be ashamed!"

"Dad!", Lucy popped out of the kitchen, and angrily stomped over to her Dad.

"Apologize to Natsu this instant!"

"But princess he-"

"No buts! Apologize or get out!"

Mr. Heartfilia closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"I'm…...not sorry"

"Dad!"

"Ok, fine! I'm sorry!"

"See that wasn't so hard"

Mr. Heartfilia pinched the bridge of nose and walked into the bedroom corridors. Once he was in the hallway he shouted, "You better not screw anything up tomorrow Natsu!"

' _Oh that's right! I have to do this for an entire month!'_

I lowered my head and sighed heavily.

After a couple of seconds of grieving to myself, Lucy came out of the kitchen and placed four gigantic plates in front of me. All of them had delicious, gormont looking food on top of them. And above all else meat!

"Here's that feast I promised you Natsu, now eat up!", Lucy smiled as she placed a cup of water next to the plates.

I was practically drooling, but I had to thank Lucy before digging in.

"Thank you so much Luce! I love you so much!"

Lucy blushed a small tint of pink as she sat down next to me.

"It's the least I could for my hardworking boyfriend"

 _ **Boyfriend**_ that one word kept repeating in my head. To be called that by Lucy was an honor, an honor that I didn't want taken away from me.

"It's worth it, as long as I get to stay by your side, I'll continue to try my best"

"Does that mean you won't destroy another copier machine?", she smirked as I took my first bite into the delicious meal she had cooked for me.

"Absolutely!"

' _Absolutely not! Those machines are so hard to operate, I hope that I never have to use one ever again'_

But knowing Mr. Heartfilia, he'd probably make me work the printer tomorrow. And I could bet you 5 bucks that me operating the printer will end badly.

Guaranteed.


	15. Worthy

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry if this update took too long. It's just that I have a lot of stuff going on, and it's becoming a pain. It's so stressful! My hair is legit turning white! And I don't think that's normal for a 15 year old boy XD**

 **But don't worry! I'll do something special for you all, to make up for this late update! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"How did you even destroy the printer?!", Mr. Heartfilia yelled, as I tried my best to stop the machine from exploding.

"I don't know! These things are hard to use!", I growled back making Mr. Heartfilia give me a stern but really angry look.

"In my office now!", Mr. Heartfilia shouted as he pointed to the gigantic office on the other side of the room.

' _Oh no this is not going to end well for me!'_

"What if I fix the printer, would that-"

"OFFICE! NOW!", his voice boomed throughout the office scaring everyone of the workers there.

 _ **Sigh**_

' _I guess I have no choice…'_

…

Mr. Heartfilia gave me a questioning look once we were seated in his office. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me, which was really starting to make me feel paranoid.

It seemed as if he was trying to make the atmosphere in the room even more tense and frightening.

And there was no way in hell I was going to let him do that.

"If you're going to ask me out on a date you better hurry up, because I don't have all day", I whispered as I stared at his confused face.

"What?! Where did that come from?!", he yelled as his face grew more and more confused.

"Well you've been staring at me the whole entire time we've been in here, and you haven't said anything yet!"

"That's because I'm trying to figure out what to do with you", he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You've only been working here for two days, and you've already caused this business trouble!"

"That's because I've never experienced this sort of thing"

"But yet you still chose to do this?"

"If it's for Lucy, then of course I'll do it!"

"That's another thing I wanted to address, why are you so obsessed with my daughter?"

That one question pierced me right through the heart.

' _Why am I obsessed with Lucy?'_

Mr. Heartfilia continued to look at me as I stared at the ground below me.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Mr. Heartfilia.

"Because…..she's amazing"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah, she's really something else. Ever since I met her, my heart's been jumping like crazy. Just seeing her smile once made my whole day. It was a really weird feeling for me. I didn't know how to explain it…...but the only thing I knew…..was that it felt good. I just really wanted to see her smile every day, but I wanted to be the reason behind that smile. Which in the end made me…...fall in love with your daughter", the last part of my speech came out as a mere whisper. I didn't know how Mr. Heartfilia was going to react to all that. I could only hope that I didn't mess anything up.

"Wow…", was the only thing that came out of Mr. Heartfilia's mouth.

That one word seemed to linger in the air, as I tried my best not to stare into his intimidating eyes.

But that was easier said than done.

Our eyes met on accident, but this time his eyes didn't have that anger in them. All they held now was acceptance and peace.

"...So do you really feel that way….about my daughter?"

"Yes….I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here right now"

It was at that moment that the strangest thing happened. Mr. Heartfilia smiled! At me!

"That was all I needed to hear", Mr. Heartfilia stood up and turned his back towards me as he stared out the giant window in his office.

"You're fired…...Natsu", he whispered softly.

Even though his back was facing me, I could see the edges of a smile from on his cheeks.

"What?! Why?! I thought I had to work here for a month?!"

"You did, but that was just to prove if you were worthy of my daughter or not. But I've already made up my mind"

"Really?!"

He nodded, "I think…..you're worthy…", he whispered the last part, but I heard it clearly.

"No….way! Really?!"

Mr. Heartfilia sighed as he sat back down on his office chair. He used both of his hands to cover his face as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Well…..I hate to admit it but ever since you and Lucy have been…..", he made some weird noise but continued, "...She's been….smiling more"

His words made my heart do a somersault. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You mean….I've been making her….smile more?", I whispered as Mr. Heartfilia averted his gaze from me.

"I guess so…..", he awkwardly played with his mustache, as I felt my heart melt.

"..."

"But! If you're going to date my daughter, I have to establish some rules between us!"

"Aye!"

"Rule number one! You can't be in the same room with my daughter!"

"W-What?!"

"Rule number two! You can't look at my daughter!"

"Huh?!"

"And finally rule number three! You can't speak to my daughter!"

"..."

"If you can follow these three rules, then you and I are going to get along just fine"

"...You're kidding right?"

' _Please tell me you're kidding!'_

"No! Why would I be kidding?"

"You can't be serious right?!", I slammed my hands on his desk startling him.

"It's the only way I'll let you date my daughter!"

"That's not even dating! That's just me avoiding her!"

"You should definitely do that!", he looked at my angered expression and burst out into a giant burst of laughter.

"Oi! Old man! This isn't funny!"

"I….I'm sorry! I just…...couldn't help…..it!", he yelled in between his laughter.

Even though I was angry at him, I couldn't but smile at his laughter. Seeing him laugh was the weirdest thing ever. It didn't fit his serious and business like personality.

"Oi! Mr. Heartfilia is laughing!", I heard somebody shout from the workplace.

"Really?!", somebody else shouted.

"Oh I got to see this!"

Over half of the employees rushed over to Mr. Heartfilia's office and stared at his laughing figure. Some of them even pulled out their phones and recorded his laughing fit.

"Man, It's been awhile since I've seen him like this!"

"I know right! He hardly smiles!"

Mr. Heartfilia was too busy laughing that he didn't notice the people in his office recording him. But when he did notice, you could see the dread in his eyes. There was also a hint of annoyance and anger.

' _Oh no he's going to blow!'_

Mr. Heartfilia took a deep breath in making his chest rise up. He then opened his mouth and roared a mighty roar.

"GET OUT!"

…

"Wow, so it seems like you had an awesome day today", Lucy whispered as she stroked my salmon colored hair. I was currently laying on her lap, looking into her calm, peaceful eyes.

They held so much care in them, that it almost made me feel like we were husband and wife.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it was awesome…..except the part where your dad was shouting!"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", she said softly as she started to play with my hair.

"It's ok, after all I'm going to have to get used it, now that we're dating"

"To think that he actually allowed us to date each other, what did you do to make him change his mind?"

' _Uh oh!'_

My face immediately became hot and warm.

' _There was no way I could repeat my speech to Lucy! I don't think my heart would allow me to do it!'_

"Uh….Natsu?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"W-What are you talking about?! I'm not blushing! I'm just tired!"

"Are you sure?", she asked as she smirked her devious smirk

"Y-Yeah!"

"So are you sure it didn't have anything to do with you saying something romantic to my father?"

' _Shit! How did she find out!"_

"Uh...no?"

"You can cut the act Natsu, my Dad told me everything"

"He did?"

She nodded before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"That was very sweet of you", she smiled, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly around my gut.

"I-I guess…..", I muttered as a yawn escaped my lips.

"I guess you really were tired", she giggled as she gently moved my body into a more comfortable position.

"Take a nap, you deserve it", I stared into her caring eyes one more time before I closed my eyes.

"Alright…..", I whispered before the power of sleep overtook me.

And that was the best sleep I've ever had in years.

 **A/N: Would a QnA make up for this super late update? Because I wouldn't mind answering some questions for you guys. But then again it's your decision. So if you want me to, let me know.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Have a wonderful day! ^.^**


	16. Confessions

**A/N: So summer break is almost here, and I'm super excited! I just have to wait two more weeks, and then I'll be free from the prison I like to call school!**

 **Finally!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(Lisanna's pov)**

"Uhh…..Natsu…..I have to something important to tell you…", I whispered as I played with the helm of my skirt.

"You see….I", my body froze, as cool sweat flowed down my back.

"Ever since we were kids…..I've always….."

' _C'mon LIsanna! You can do this! There's no going back! Just say it and get it over with!'_

"I…...I like you Natsu Dragneel!", I blurted out as I closed my eyes.

"..."

Silence echoed throughout the room, until my older sister, Mirajane, broke it.

"Lisanna! Hurry up and come down stairs! You're breakfast is getting cold!", my sister shouted from the dining room, scaring me to death.

I jumped up and looked at the mirror in front of me. It reflected the gigantic blush I had on my face clearly. But I chose to ignore it.

"I finally said it…", I whispered to myself as I felt the feeling of pride overwhelm my body.

' _Sure I didn't exactly say it in front of Natsu, but hey! At least I finally said it out loud!'_

"Lisanna!", Mira shouted again snapping me out of my happy thoughts.

"C-Coming!"

I grabbed my bookbag off of my bed, and hurried down stairs where I was greeted by Mira and a stack of pancakes.

"Whoa! Mira-nee! What's with all the pancakes?", I awed as I took a seat in front of the colossal stack of pancakes.

"Well you're not going to be able to confess your true love on an empty stomach~", Mira-nee gushed making my face turn bright red.

"Mira-nee!"

She sent me a warm smile as she sat down in front of me.

"What? It would be really embarrassing if your stomach growled while you were confessing", she said as she giggled softly.

' _She's got a point'_

"Yeah but…."

"But what?", she tilted her head to the side as I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to go through with it today", I mumbled while looking at my plate.

"Hey don't say that!", Mira-nee shouted making me look up at her with a shocked expression on my face.

"If you love the pink haired dunce, then you should go for it! Or could it be….that you don't love….him", Mira-nee's face turned somber making my body get filled with guilt.

"N-No! I do! It's just that…...what if he says no?", I could tell that Mira-nee could see the worry and nervousness in my face. But it didn't make me feel any better.

"And why would he say no?", she asked making the image of Lucy pop into my head.

Her beautiful brown eyes, along with her gorgeous long golden hair. Who wouldn't fall in love with her?

"Because…..", my lips trembled slightly as I looked into Mira-nee's caring eyes. Just looking at them seemed to boost my confidence.

"..."

"C'mon Lisanna! You can tell me!", I slowly nodded at her as I forced my lips to move.

"You see there's this girl….."

"What's her name?"

"...Lucy….."

"So Natsu and Lucy ay?", she placed a finger on her chin and nodded her head in approval, "Yeah I could totally see that as a ship~"

"Mira-nee! Who's side are you on?!"

"Sorry~", she giggled softly, "It's just that I thought of the perfect ship name for them!"

"How does that help me?!"

"I'm sorry! I can't control the shipper side of me! It goes wild sometimes!"

I sighed as a smile slowly surfaced on my face, "Yup! You've always been like this, ever since we were kids you've been shipping everything in sight"

"Like Toaster X Microwave?", Mira-nee said making a giggle escape my lips.

"I still can't believe you shipped two inanimate objects!", I shouted in between my giggles.

"Don't judge me! I was little I didn't know any better", she said as she giggled along with me.

And we stayed like that for a quite a while. Just giggling while scarfing down delicious pancakes. We were having so much fun, that we didn't notice the time until I glanced at the clock in the living room.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late to school!", I blurted out as I jumped from my seat and placed my dishes in the sink. I then picked up my bookbag and started heading for the door, but Mira-nee's voice stopped me.

"Lisanna!"

"Yeah?", I turned around her and faced her sweet expression on her face.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm a hardcore Nali shipper!", she shouted with joy as she sent me a thumbs up.

A gigantic smile appeared on my face.

"Well in that case I want to let you know that I ship Miraxus!"

"Miraxus?", she repeated with a confused look on her face.

I nodded, "Mirajane X Laxus"

Mira-nee furrowed her brows as a gigantic blush appeared on her face.

"H-Hey!", she stuttered making the smile on my face grow wider.

I stuck my tongue out at her and stepped outside into the cool chilly air.

' _No matter what happens today, I am going to confess to Natsu! Even if he rejects me, I have to get it off my chest!'_

And with that thought in her head, she nervously made her way to school.

…

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"Are you sure about this Luce?", I turned my gaze towards her chocolatey brown eyes as we stood at the entrance of the school's lunchroom.

"Yeah, now that my Dad approves, I think it's time that we let our friends know that we are dating", she sent me a reassuring look as she entwined her right hand with my left hand.

I squeezed her hand tightly as we started walking over to our table.

"So how are we going to break it to them?", I asked as we got closer and closer to our group of friends.

"Simple, we just show them are entwined hands", she said as she lifted our connected hands.

I nodded slowly as we arrived at our table. All of our friends stopped whatever they were doing and took a look at our hands.

"Woah...it couldn't be", Levy breathed out.

"Do my eyes deceive me….", Erza whispered softly to herself.

"Well well well, it looks like Natsu finally became a gentleman", Jellal said calmly as he smirked at me.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean jelly bean?!", I raised a fist at him making him laugh.

"So….are you two?", Levy started as she pointed a finger at the two of us, causing a blush to form on both of our cheeks.

"Yes", Lucy answered softly, "Natsu and I are dating…"

"..."

"FINALLY!", everyone yelled out making the both of us flinch.

"Yay! That means all of you owe me 5 bucks!", Levy said as she smiled brightly.

"Oi! That's not fair! I thought flame head was never going to confess to her! You know since he's famous for being so dense!", Gray yelled out as he placed his palm on his forehead.

"I AM NOT!", I yelled in frustration making Gray cock an eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, how are babies made?"

"..."

' _Shit! How are they made'_

"Uh….well when a boy and girl like each other…..they kiss….and that makes the girl….pregnant", I stuttered softly as sweat appeared on my forehead.

Gray smirked at suspicious smile, "That's correct hot sauce! I'm surprised you actually knew that!", his face immediately filled with awe.

I smiled proudly at him, "See I told you!"

"Sorry I doubted you man, I was just trying to look out for you, wouldn't want you impregnating Lucy with a kiss", his smirk widened as my face grew with shock and horror.

"OH NO!"

I quickly turned over to Lucy and picked her up bridal style.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing?!"

"We need to take you to the hospital immediately! I think I might have made you pregnant!"

Lucy gave me a weird look as she tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"No Natsu! That's not how it works! Gray was just messin with-"

I held her tight and bolted out of the lunchroom. But I didn't make it that far, because once we stepped out of the school's front doors, Lucy told me that Gray was lying. Which led to her giving me the "talk".

All thanks to Gray!

' _ **I hate you so much stripper!'**_

…

 **(Gray's pov)**

I was literally dying of laughter. My stomach felt as if it was going to explode. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I clutched my stomach with both of my hands.

' _I can't believe that idiot fell for it! He's such a child!'_

I continued to laugh my heart out, until Juvia's voice stopped me.

"Um….since Natsu and Lucy confessed something to us, Juvia wants to confess something too!", she stood up from her seat and looked at all of us with a determined glare.

' _Oh no she couldn't be?!'_

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, "...J-Juvia and Gray-sama are now dating!", she blurted out.

My whole body froze as I waited for their reactions. I never wanted to tell anybody, I just wanted to keep it a secret between us, because I didn't know how the others were going to react to the news.

But now that cat's out of the bag.

' _I'm so screwed!'_

I expected everyone to tease me, but nobody said anything, which made Juvia open her eyes in confusion.

"Why isn't anybody saying anything?", she asked as everybody just shot her a bored expression.

"Because we already knew", Gajeel said in a deep tone as he used his arm as a head rest.

"How?!", she hollered making everyone shrug.

"We knew both of you were going to end up with each other eventually, so it's not really shocking that you guys are dating", Jellal said softly as he scooched closer to Erza.

' _Oh thank Mavis! They're not going to tease me!'_

I sighed in relief making everyone look at me.

"What?"

They all smirked at me, "Yay! We finally get to tease Gray!", they all cheered making my face of relief turn into horror.

' _Damnit it!'_

 **A/N: So my friend just started Fairy Tail, and he's gotten past the edolas arc, you know where Lisanna is reunited with the guild, and so far he's shipping Nali. So I tried my best to convince him, how Nalu is so much better than Nali (Well in my opinion XD) but he stuck to his guns.**

 **So that kind of inspired me to include some Nali drama into this story :)**

 **Because I have drama as one of the genres for this story, but lately I've been making it into a comedy XD**

 **But now the drama is approaching….**

 **Prepare yourselves…...**


	17. Love Triangle

**A/N: The feedback for the last chapter was amazing! That was my most reviewed chapter ever, so to celebrate I added a little special at the end of this chapter ^.^**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"...And that's how babies are made", Lucy finished her long _**descriptive**_ explanation of how babies are made, leaving me with just a face of disgust on my face.

"W-W-What?! But where's the stork?!", I blurted out.

"There is no stork Natsu, it's just a lie that your parents probably told you", she said simply leaving me crushed.

"This can't be true!", I placed both of my hands on the side of my head and looked at the ground in disbelief.

' _Everything she says makes sense! But this is just too much to take in!'_

"I thought you already knew Natsu, I mean we do have health for a reason"

I turned my head to face her, "Yeah but they haven't taught us that yet!"

"Yeah but it's also common sense!"

"..."

I haven't been this confused since my last algebra test.

"Still I can't believe I had to talk to you about this", Lucy sighed as she crossed her arms, "I mean almost every teenage boy knows about this stuff already"

"Why would you want to know this?!"

She giggled at my confusion, "Because it's one of the stages of love"

My head shot up as a gigantic blush covered my face, "W-Wait….so that means….since we're a couple in all…..we're going to eventually have s-"

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!", she roared as a blush of her own covered her face.

"..."

' _I better change the subject!'_

"Ne, Lucy?"

"Y-Yeah", her gigantic blush was still present on her cute face.

"Did my parents lie about Santa too?"

She sweatdropped as she sent me an uneasy stare, "You've got to be kidding me"

"What? I just want to know. Gray said something stupid about Santa not being real. But I know for a fact he is!"

"..."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah…"

"Sometimes I think you have the mind of a 4 year old"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

…

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MEN! I NEED SOMEONE TO DELIVER THIS TO THE WONDERFUL MS. EVERGREEN!", Coach Strauss yelled at us as he lifted up a small green purse.

' _How the hell did he Ms. Evergreen's purse?'_

"SO WHO'S WILLING TO BE A MAN AND TAKE IT TO HER?"

Nobody raised their hands which made him take out his finger and point it straight at me.

"YOU THERE! BE MANLY AND RETURN THIS TO HER!", he chucked it into my arms and patted me on the back.

"OH AND TELL HER THAT I SAID HI!"

' _I wonder can he even whisper?'_

I sighed as I made my way out of the gym. The only good thing that I get from this, is that I get to skip some time off of class.

I made my way through some empty hallways until I reached the front of Ms. Evergreen's class.

I peeked through the small window on the door and saw that all the seats were empty.

' _I guess this is her free period'_

I slowly opened the door and made my way inside. I took a look around the room, but I couldn't find Ms. Evergreen anywhere.

' _Where the hell is the old hag?'_

"Oi! Old hag!", I shouted out.

I heard a small shuffle of papers before I was greeted by a flying black marker to the face.

"Ow!"

"I told you I'm not that old! I'm twenty-three!", Ms. Evergreen popped up from under her desk with an annoyed expression.

"Eh, that's old in my book", I shrugged making more veins pop out of her forehead.

"So did you just come here to interrupt my reading?! Or do you actually have a reason for being here?!"

"Both", I smirked as I showed her the green purse.

"My purse? But how?", she took it from my hands and returned to her desk, as she examined the purse.

"I don't know, Coach Strauss had it and he told me to deliver it to you, so if you have any questions ask him", I shrugged.

Just the mention of Coach Strauss made a small blush appear on Ms. Evergreen's face along with a shy smile.

"Still I wonder how Coach found your purse?"

"That's none of your business!", she blurted out catching me off guard.

"W-What? I was just wondering! It's not like I suspected something!"

' _Wait a minute! Something seems fishy!'_

' _If I examine all of the clues correctly I could probably figure out why Coach had Ms. Evergreen's purse!...Nah! That sounds like too much work!'_

"So are we done here?", Ms. Evergreen said shattering my inner thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're done"

"Good, now if you'll excuse I want to get back to my book", she said sternly as she raised her book back to her face.

"Wow it must be really good if you want to read it that much"

"That's because it is! It's amazing!"

"Really? Does it have dragons?", I made my way over to her and skimmed one of the pages in the book.

"No….why would it have dragons?", she asked as she flipped the page I was skimming.

"Because dragons just make the story better!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but this story doesn't have any dragons"  
"Then why the hell are you reading it?"

"Because it has something better than dragons, it has a love triangle~", she gushed the last two words as she placed the book on her heart.

"Love triangle? What's that?"

"You've never experience a love triangle before?!"

I shook my head.

"But you're in a high school! How have you not experienced a love triangle?!"

"I don't know", I responded nonchalantly.

She sighed as she laid the book face flat on her desk and looked at me.

"Well I guess this topic is educational", she said looking more happier than usual.

"Alright listen carefully, because I'm only going to explain this once"

I nodded, showing her as a sign to continue.

"A love triangle is when two people love the same person"

"You mean they love each other as friends right?"

"No, they share strong romantic feelings for the person"

"Ohhh, so it's like when there's only one slice of pie left but two people want it?"

She nodded, "That's a weird way to put it, but you're absolutely correct"

"Yeah….I haven't experienced that yet"

"Well that's good, you wouldn't believe how much trouble love triangles cause, especially during high school"

"Well I guess that makes me lucky!", I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You never know~ It might happen someday~"

"Don't say that! I don't want to get jinxed!"

"Then don't get too full of yourself!"

"I wasn't!"

"Sure~ I bet deep down inside you want your own harem!"

"What the hell is a harem?!"

And that's how I spent my whole P.E. period arguing with Ms. Evergreen.

…

 _ **DING! DING! DING!**_

' _School's finally over!'_

I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out the classroom door, and into the cool hallway.

' _I can't wait to eat Luce's cooking! I'm starving!'_

I started to head to Lucy's classroom but a small squeak behind me stopped me.

' _What the hell was that? It sounded like a mouse'_

I turned around and saw Lisanna standing there trembling.

' _Was she the one who created the sound?'_

"Yo! What's up Lisanna, how are y-"

"NATSU!", she blurted out cutting me off. Her whole body looked like it was glowing red. But her face had the most red off all.

"Yeah?", I asked dumbfounded as I noticed how nervous she looked.

"I...I….I have…..something t-to tell y-you", she barely whispered as she played with her fingers and avoided eye contact with me.

"What is it?"

Lisanna just looked like a nervous wreck. This was the first time that I've seen her this nervous, it was really weird seeing her like this.

"..."

"Are you ok?", I asked softly making her tremble even more.

' _What's wrong with her?'_

"...Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine!"

' _Yeah right!'_

"..."

"Natsu….I-I…"

"C'mon Lisanna, you can tell me anything", I said softly trying to calm her down.

"Ok….", she whispered as she slowly stopped trembling.

' _Alright, that seemed to work'_

"Natsu…..", she said in a shaky tone as she looked me straight in the eye.

The determination in her eyes surprised me.

"Y-Yes?"

"I…..I….I LOVE YOU!"

"...WAIT WHAT?!"

 **A/N: And now for the special! :D**

 **Lucy Meets Igneel**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

"Alright Dad I want you to be on your best behavior, ok?", Natsu pointed at the dark haired male as he chuckled at his son's behavior .

"I'm always on my best behavior!", he grinned making Natsu facepalm.

"If you say so", Natsu mumbled, "You better not say anything about grandkids while she's here!"

"Don't worry about it! I won't say a word!"

' _I can tell he's lying just by looking at his grin'_

"Alright, I'm going to let her in now", Natsu rushed to the front door and opened it to reveal the blonde haired beauty.

"Dad I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lucy", he said proudly as Lucy waved at Igneel with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you sir!"

"So you're the girl who made my little boy into a man, huh?", Igneel smirked as a small blush of embarrassment appeared on Natsu's face.

"It's nice to finally meet you", he shook her hand firmly and guided her to the living room.

"I can't believe my son got together with such a beautiful lady like yourself", he said making Natsu and Lucy blush, but both of their blushes were different. Natsu's blush was out of anger, and Lucy's blush was out of embarrassment.

"Oi! Do you have no faith in me Dad?!", Natsu shouted making Igneel chuckle.

"I do! It's just Lucy's too beautiful for you son"  
"That's what you said to Zeref about Mavis!"

"Yeah and I still believe that, because your brother still hasn't given me grandkids!"

' _I told him not to mention grandkids!'_

Igneel placed both of his giants hands on Natsu's and Lucy's shoulders as he smiled softly at them, "But I know you guys won't let me down!"

' _This is going to be a long afternoon!'_


	18. Boyfriend Material

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"I…..I….I LOVE YOU!"

"...WAIT WHAT?!"

Her words caught me by surprise. I was not expecting her to say that.

"Y-You m-mean as nakama right?", I stuttered as I tried my best to keep myself cool.

I was really hoping for her to say yes, but my heart sank when she shook her head.

"N-No…..I _**love**_ you!"

' _Oh no! No…..No…..NO!'_

My eyes widened as my palms became sweaty.

This couldn't be happening…

' _Ok calm down Natsu! Remember all those romance animes you watched with Lucy! There was always a rejection scene! Just act like the main character and turn her down slowly!'_

I took a deep breath in and looked into Lisanna's pleading eyes. It made me feel uneasy but I had to go through with this.

' _Ok Natsu remember…...take it slow….don't be blunt!'_

"Uhh…..Lisanna? I'm dating Lucy"

 **Step 1: Turn her down slow…...Failed!**

Lisanna's eyes widened as she looked at me with a shocked expression.

I could see the hurt in her eyes and on her face.

' _Shit! That wasn't slow at all! I guess I have to rely on step 2!'_

I put a gentle hand on her shoulder as I tried my best to muster up a sympathetic look.

' _Tell her there are other fish in the sea'_

"Lisanna I'm sorry….but hey! There's other fish in the sea"

Lisanna pushed my hand away and let her white bangs cover up her eyes.

I saw a single lonesome tear stream down her cheek before she bolted right past me, with her hands covering her face.

' _Shit! I feel like I did a horrible job!'_

"Lisanna! Wait! Let me talk to you!", I called out as I rushed after her, but unfortunately I lost her.

I slammed my fist on the nearest wall and looked at the ground in frustration.

' _Great! A love triangle! Just what I need!'_

' _How the hell am I going to solve this?'_

There was only one person I could turn to.

…

"Natsu~ So you finally learned the value of my parfum~", the man that I didn't want to turn to said as he pulled off a manly pose.

I sweatdropped, "No that's not the reason why I'm here Ichiya"

"It's Ichiya-san~ Natsu-kun~"

"Yeah I'm not calling you that"

"Why not~"

"That doesn't matter right now!"

"You're right~ So why are you here Natsu-kun~"

"Well, a lot of people at school call you the harem master, so I thought you could help me with my problem"

"You came to the right place Natsu-kun~ Ichiya-sensei will help you~"

"O-Ok…"

"So what is your problem~"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I sighed, "Well you see…...I'm dating someone right now..but this other girl confessed to me earlier….so I did the only thing I could do"

"You rejected her~"

"Yeah….but I hurt her feelings, so I want to know what I should do"

"I see~"

"So can you help me?"

"Men~", he said as he smirked a wide grin.

"All you have to do Natsu-kun~ Is introduce her to someone else~ Somebody else she can love~"

' _Wow! That actually sounds like a good idea!'_

"Wow! That's a great idea! Thanks!"

"Men~ Anytime Natsu-kun~"

"Wait but how do I do that?"

"You have to figure that out by yourself Natsu-kun~"

"Really?! You can't help me out with this one?"

"Nope~ But~ I can probably lend you a hand~"

' _Wait a minute! I have an idea!'_

"Actually that's not going to be necessary Ichiya….because I have a plan", I sent him a smirk before I made my way to Ms. Evergreen's room.

…

"Hey Grandma! Can I borrow your classroom tomorrow after school?", I asked Ms. Evergreen making her glare at me.

"Who you calling Grandma?"

"You...duh"

"I told you I'm not that old!", she seethed.

"Yeah whatever, so can I?"

"Why?"

"It's a secret", I sent her a toothy grin making her angry expression turn into a much calmer one.

"I don't know….."

"I'll talk about books with you during P.E. if you let me"

"Hmm…"

"Please…..", I gave her one of my biggest puppy eyes.

"Fine….but you better not make my room into a mess!"

"I would never! I always teach you with respect"

"Sure~", she mumbled under her breath making me smirk.

My plan is coming along now. All I need to do now is to put it into effect.

…

 **The Next Day After School**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

"Oi! Jellybean! Are all the contestants here yet?", Natsu shouted as he peeked out of Ms. Evergreen's classroom.

"Oi! I told you not to call me that!", Jellal retorted back as his face became flushed.

"But Erza calls you that"

"Y-Yeah! Because I let her!", Jellal's face became redder and redder by the minute.

"Anyways! Are they here yet?"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why we're doing this", Jellal said as he sighed.

"I told you, we're trying to find the best suitable boyfriend for Lisanna"

"And why exactly are we doing this?"

"Because we're men~", Ichiya cut in from behind Natsu, "Now let's get this started~"

"Yosh! Jellal send the first contestant in!", Natsu ordered as he went back inside the classroom, and sat down at a table where Gray and Gajeel were already seated.

"Oi! Hot sauce! Why do we have to be here?!", Gray asked.

"Because you guys are going to help me judge the contestants"

"Why?!"

"Because you guys are my friends"

"Tsk! I'm only doing this because Levy said that I should help out", Gajeel huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Well that's good enough for me! So let's get this started!"

...

"Ok tell me a little bit about yourself", Natsu asked the orange haired boy right in front of him.

He scratched his cheek and sent the three boys a smile, "Well for starters I like ramen!"

' _Ok...he seems normal'_

"And I guess you could say I'm kinda hyper!"

' _Does hyper seem like Lisanna's type?'_

"And the final thing you should know about me is that I want to become Hokage!"

"Wait what did you say?!"

"Uh…...I said I wanted to become Hokage!"

' _Oh no!'_

"Nope! Sorry! You can't date Lisanna!", Natsu shouted as he pushed the orange haired boy out of the room, "What?! Why?!"

"Because you're in the wrong story!"

"Next!"

…

"What type of boyfriend are you?", Gray asked the black haired boy with a white eye patch over his left eye.

"W-Well I-I'm not sure", the boy whispered as he played with the book in his hands.

"Ok maybe this will help. Are you the romantic type, the hilarious type, or the cuddly type?", Gray asked the now blushing boy.

"I-I'm not sure! I only came to this interview because Touka-chan said that getting a girlfriend would probably help my self-esteem!"

"Then maybe you should hook up with Touka-chan"

The black haired boy blushed madly as he got up from his seat and bolted out the door.

"Man that kid was really shy"

"Tsk! None of these wimps are good enough for Lisanna!", Gajeel exclaimed.

Natsu groaned as he rubbed his fingers through his hair, "We just have to keep trying"

…

 _ **50 Contestants Later**_

"Please tell me there isn't anymore contestants!", Gray groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ughh...we just have one more….."

There was a knock on the door making everyone heads perk up

"Come in!"

The door opened revealing a tall boy wearing a weird looking mask.

"Yo! The name's Bickslow! It's nice to meet you all!"

' _I think he might be the one!'_

 **A/N: If you can guess the first two boys then you have an awesome taste in Anime :)**


	19. Toast

**A/N: Ok so the first two boys from the last chapter were:**

 **Kaneki Ken from** _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_

 **And**

 **Naruto Uzumaki from** _ **Naruto**_

 **They're both so cool! I just had to add them in there :P**

 **Nice job if you knew who they were ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

"Yo! The name's Bickslow! It's nice to meet you all!", the boy with a strange looking mask that covered his eyes yelled out as he took a seat in front of the boys.

"Am I too late for the interview?", he asked once he was fully seated.

"Nope, you're good", Natsu responded as he placed his arms over the table they were sitting at.

"Awesome!", Bickslow exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue.

"Alright if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get this over quickly since my ass has already fallen asleep from sitting on this chair", Gray said as he took a good look at Bickslow.

Bickslow returned the stare as he nodded, "Right! Ready when you are"

"Ok, first question, why are you here?", Natsu asked as he leaned back on his chair.

Bickslow scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well you see…..I've always wanted to find a girl that could tolerate me. So I started looking around but I couldn't find anyone I really liked so I was hoping that you could introduce me to this 'Lisanna' chick"

"Would do you mean by 'tolerate you'?", Gray asked.

Bickslow scratched his chin, "Hmm….how should I put this?...I want to find a chick that likes me for me!"

' _Isn't that what all of us dudes want?"_

"Alright! Next question! What's your type?", Gajeel huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Uh….I don't really have one…..I guess one that isn't a tsundere"

"WHAT?! BUT THEY'RE THE BEST!", Natsu burst out as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Oi! Hot Sauce! What's with you?", Gray asked as he sweatdropped.

"How do you not like tsunderes?!", Natsu shouted as he completely ignored Gray.

"Uh…..they're just not my type…", Bickslow said slowly.

"But they're so cute!"

"..."

"..."

…

"Erm…..sorry about that", Natsu said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I got carried away"

"Pssh! You think?", Gray said

"Shut up Popsicle!"

"You're just angry because you're a tsundere!", Gray argued.

"No I'm not you baka!"

"Umm…..isn't that what a tsundere would say?", Bickslow commented as he joined in on the argument.

"Ugh! Can we just move on?!"

"Sure Tsun Tsun!"

"Don't call me that Ice Cube!"

"Oi! I want to get this over with already!", Gajeel roared interrupting the two boy's pointless argument.

"Y-Yeah…..me too", Bickslow said slowly as he sweatdropped.

"Yeah you're right…..I am kinda tired", Natsu said regaining his composure, "So where were we?"

"I asked him what his type was, but he doesn't have one", Gajeel scoffed.

"Alright…..I guess the only thing we can do at this point is introduce him to Lisanna", Natsu said as he got up from his seat, and made his way over to Bickslow.

"Wait so did I pass the interview?!"

"Yeah...but don't get too happy, because now we have to introduce you", Natsu said as he put his hand on Bickslow's shoulder.

" _We?_ ", the rest of the boys said simultaneously.

"Uh….yeah….I forgot to mention this but…..Lisanna doesn't know about this"

"WHAT?!"

"Hehe….", Natsu chuckled as he sent an innocent/awkward smile to everyone.

"I thought this was her idea!", Gray yelled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Nope it was all my idea!", Natsu said proudly.

"IDIOT!"

…

"Wouldn't it just be easier if I went up to her casually?", Bickslow said to Natsu as they began to walk home together.

"Nope, it has to be more…..unexpected", Natsu replied as he shrugged both of his arms over his head.

"Unexpected? What do you mean by that?", Bickslow asked as his face grew a confused expression.

"I mean that it has to surprise her"

"Why do we have to surprise her?"

"Because it makes it much more romantic, duh"

"You sure?", Bickslow said worryingly making Natsu pat his back.

"Don't worry as long as you follow the game plan, you'll be fine", Natsu said reassuringly.

"What game plan?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked"

…

 **Natsu's Awesome Game Plan**

 **Step 1: The 'Accidental' Collision**

"Ok Bickslow take this piece of toast", Natsu said as he raised a piece of toast up to Bickslow's mouth.

"What?! Why?!", Bickslow said as he backed up and covered his mouth.

" _Because_ we have to make it seem like you're in hurry to get to class"

"Why?!"

"Haven't you watched anime?!"

"Yes but I don't know what that has to do with anything"

"Ok...look", Natsu started as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "All you gotta do is put the toast in your mouth and 'accidently' bump into Lisanna"

"Doesn't that make me seem like a jerk?", he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"No, it makes you seem romantic….well at least I think it does…..anyways just do it!", Natsu shoved the piece of toast into Bickslow's mouth.

"Mmmph!"

"Ok now...do you see that white haired girl walking into the cafeteria?", Natsu asked as he pointed at Lisanna.

"Ymeahh", Bickslow replied with the piece of toast still in his mouth, "She's rweally bootifuul"

"What?", Natsu said making Bickslow remove the toast out of his mouth.

"I said she's really beautiful"

"Good, now go bump into her!", Natsu said as he shoved the clueless Bickslow forward.

This led to Bickslow giving Natsu a nervous look, but Natsu just continued to shoo him away.

' _Well here goes nothing!',_ Bickslow gulped as he shoved the piece of toast back in his mouth. He gave one more concerned look to Natsu before engaging into a fast sprint towards the poor white haired girl.

…

' _I really hope that I don't run into_ _ **him**_ ', Lisanna thought as she slowly walked towards the cafeteria.

' _It'd be really embarrassing….'_

"MWATCH OMFOUT!", a voice from behind her shouted shattering her thoughts.

She quickly turned around only catching a small glimpse of a boy before she was pushed down to the ground by the boy's body.

"Ow! That actually hurt more than I expected it to!", the boy shouted as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

Once he got rid off all the dirt on his clothes, he lowered his hand in front of Lisanna, "I'm really sorry! Are you okay?!", he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks for asking", she replied softly as she accepted his hand.

"Phew! That's a relief!", Bickslow said as he took in all of Lisanna's features while she was getting up. Lisanna, surprisingly, was also doing the same.

' _Wow! She's even more prettier up close!'_

' _Wow….he looks so handsome'_

None of them realized that they were staring at each other until they locked eyes.

' _Oh shit!'_

' _Oh no!'_

They both lowered their heads and blushed furiously.

"S-Sorry!...I didn't mean to stare!", Bickslow said as he slowly began to stare at her again.

"N-No it's ok! I should be the one apologizing", Lisanna said as she slowly stared at the ground.

"Don't say that! I'm the one who bumped into you and made you feel uncomfortable"

"No! Really it's ok"

"Let me atleast make it up to you by buying you breakfast", Bickslow said as he sent her a grin.

"N-No really! You don't have to…...wait a minute weren't you in a hurry?"

' _Shit!'_

"Y-Yeah! But that can wait! You're more important", Bickslow said as he awkwardly scratched his neck.

Lisanna blushed as she him a small smile, "I guess if you really want to….."

"Of course I do! Now let's go!", Bickslow exclaimed they began to walk slowly into the cafeteria.

…

"Yes! The mission was a success!", Natsu shouted as he jumped for joy outside of his hiding spot, "Now we can move on to step two!"

 **Step 2: Ask Lucy For Romantic Advice**


	20. Innocence

**A/N: 20th Chapter!**

 **I didn't actually plan to take this story this far XD**

 **But the feedback I received on this story was amazing! It kept motivativating me to write, so I just want to thank you all! ^.^**

 **So to say thanks the next chapter is going to be a filler/special!**

 **So I wanted to ask you guys what you want to see in the special. If it's possible I'll put it in the special ;)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **(Natsu's Pov)**

 **Step 2: Ask Lucy For Romantic Advice**

"Luuucccee~", I called out as I laid on Lucy's couch.

"Yeah", she replied with an amused smile as she made her way over to me.

"Can you give me some romantic advice?"

"Huh?!", she gasped at my question making my cheeks flame up, "Can you repeat the question, I didn't quite catch that"

"No! I don't want to repeat it", I said as I covered my blushing cheeks with my right arm, "I-It's embarrassing…", I mumbled making her amused smile grow.

"Since when did you get into romance?", she asked, clearly enjoying the chance to tease me.

"I'm not! It's just….."

' _Wow this is going to be hard to explain'_

"..."

"Are you planning on cheating on me?", Lucy said jokingly.

"What?! No! I-I would never!", I choked out.

"Then why do you want romantic advice?"

' _You know what? I should just tell her the truth'_

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked into Lucy's eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs looked back into my onyx ones with care.

"I….I-I've become a shipper!"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to ship Lisanna and Bickslow together!"

"What? Who's Bickslow?"

"He's some weird dude who wears a mask. He goes to our school, but I barely met him a couple of days ago"

"Ok….that didn't really explain much but….why are you trying to hook him up with Lisanna?"

' _Shit! I'm going to have to tell her that Lisanna confessed to me!'_

My throat began to feel dry as I tried my best not to look Lucy in the eyes.

' _Man I do not want to do this!'_

"Uh…..because I think….they're cute together", I rushed the last part hoping that she didn't recognize it as a lie. But to my demise she did.

"You're kidding….."

"Uh... _nope_. I hate to admit it….but I've become a shipper"

' _Uh! I totally sound like I'm lying!'_

"Oh I see…", she said softly, making me internally panic.

' _What the hell does that mean?!'_

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind watching Fifty Shades of Gray with me?"

"Fifty Shades of Gray? That sounds really familiar…."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Now remember Natsu if a girl ever wants to show you Fifty Shades of Gray, say no ok?"_

" _But why Uncle Gildarts? Is it that bad?"_

" _Of course it is! It's the most horrible thing a man can see!"_

" _Well if you say so….."_

 _ **Present**_

"Why do you want me to watch it with you?", I asked as I tugged on the collar of my shirt.

"If you can make it through the whole entire movie with me, then I'll believe that you're a shipper"

"Can't you just have faith in me?"

"Nope! If you want to prove it to me, then you'll have to watch the movie"

"But I don't see how this has anything to do with-"

"Are you going to watch the movie or not?"

"A-Aye Ma'am!"

…

 **15 Minutes Into The Movie**

"He's so hot~"

Tsk! I don't see it!", I mumbled out of annoyance as I stared at the 'gorgeous' in front of me, "I think I'm way hotter than him"

"Not in a million years"

' _Ow! The pain!"_

"That was so ruthless Luce…", I said softly as a pout began to form on my face.

 **30 Minutes Into The Movie**

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"They're making beautiful love~", Lucy said calmly making me lose my mind.

"What?! Wait a minute! Isn't that how babies are made!", I yelled out as I pointed to the screen in front of us.

"Uh….do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"Nope! Nevermind!"

 **1 Hour Into The Movie**

"I can't watch this anymore….my dignity has vanished", I mumbled as I slumped on the floor. This aroused a giggle from Lucy.

"Do you admit defeat?"

"Yes! If it means that you'll turn off that horror movie, then yes!"

' _I guess I'm not going to get any advice from her. That means I'll have to use my backup plan'_

 **Backup Plan: Binge Watch A Ton of Romance Animes**

…

"Dude are you alright?", Bickslow asked me as he sent me a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really sleepy", I replied as a large yawn escaped my lips.

' _Note to self, don't spend all night watching animes'_

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"Yup, I was doing research to help you out", I said as I rubbed my eyes filled with drowsiness.

"Oh, I hate to break it to you but, I don't need your help anymore"

"Huh? Can you repeat that? I think I'm still half asleep"

"I said that I don't need your help anymore"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because me and Lisanna are going on a date tonight!", he replied happily.

"Huh?! When did this happen?!"

"Uh...it happened after I met her"

"That quick?!"

"Yeah...I might not look like it but I can be pretty flirty"

"So you asked her out already?"

"Yup! And she accepted!", Bickslow replied proudly making all of my 'research' go to waste.

"Wow...I guess you really didn't need my help Mr. Romantic", I breathed out dully.

"Actually nevermind I might need a little bit of your help", Bickslow said as he scratched his chin.

"With what?"

"The date", he replied as he sent me an awkward smile.

"Ok...so what do you need help with? Do you need help with finding out where to take her? What to where? How to act? Or something else?"

"Uh….all of them"

"You're kidding…", I sweatdropped.

"Nope I've never been on an 'actual' date before", he replied sheepishly making me groan out of annoyance.

"I thought you had this all figured out already _Mr. Romantic_ "

"Nope, I have no idea on what to do. The only thing I do know is that I don't want to mess this up"

"So you like Lisanna?", I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Y-Yeah…..I think s-she's the one for me", even though his mask covered up like half of his face, I could still faintly see his gigantic blush on his cheeks.

"I guess I have no choice but to help you, I mean I wouldn't want my research to go to waste"

"Really?", Bickslow perked up.

I nodded, "But you better not mess this up!"

"I won't!"

"Yosh! Then it's settled! I'll drop by your house after school. Tell Lisanna that you'll pick her up at around 7"

"What?! But that only gives us like 4 hours to prepare!"

"That's all we need", just as I finished my sentence the morning bell rang signaling all of us to report to first period.

"Don't worry about it Bickslow I'll make sure nothing bad happens", I gave him a smile as I made my way into the crowded hallways, and into my first period.

' _Romance animes don't fail me now…'_

…

"Hey Natsu guess what?"

"What Luce?"

"Fifty Shades of Gray is getting a sequel~"

"NOOOOOO!"

"And I want you to watch it with me when it comes out"

"OH PLEASE NOOOO! I can't go through something like that again!"

"Too bad, you have to go since you're my boyfriend"

"But! I don't want to see any more gruesome images!"

"Well it's too late now, I already pre-ordered our tickets"

"...My innocence"

 **A/N: Poor Natsu XD**

 **If you guys don't know what Fifty Shades of Gray is…..then I'm not going to explain it XD I'm just a child!**

 **But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let's hope the special chapter turns out great! ^.^**


	21. Valentine's Day

**A/N: So I decided to make this chapter a Valentine's Day special! Even though Valentine's Day already passed XD**

 **But it's the least I could do for you guys, for sticking with me for 20 chapters!**

 **So enjoy :)**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!", Levy cheered as she sat down with all her friends, at their lunch table.

The mention of Valentine's Day led to all the boys spitting out their milk or choking on their food. Well except for Jellal since he already knew that it was Valentine's Day.

"Shit's that's today?!", Natsu and Gray shouted in unison, making the girls cock an eyebrow towards them.

"Yeah….don't tell me you guys actually forgot. Because if you did, then you're all horrible boyfriends", Levy said to them, making Lucy and Juvia frown in disappointment towards their boyfriends.

' _Uh oh….'_

"N-No! We didn't forget! R-Right guys?", Natsu said as sweat poured down his forehead.

"Y-Yeah that's right! We would never forget such an important day!", Gray defended, making Natsu sigh in relief.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you guys are gentleman, and didn't forget an important day like this", Erza stated with a small smile on her face.

"Uh...yeah, um guys? Could you come with me for a bit, I need to talk to all of you", Natsu ushered as he stood up from the table and made his way outside of the cafeteria. Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel sighed and followed him, leaving the girls at the table confused.

"Just what are they up to?", all of them muttered as they stared at their retracting figures.

…

"Alright guys! We need a gameplan!", Natsu said as all of them huddled up together.

"Yeah! We need to find the perfect presents for our girlfriends, and fast!", Gray added as he gulped.

"Wait a minute, I have nothing to worry about, I don't have a girlfriend", Gajeel said making the three boys send a strange glance at the black haired male.

"Yeah you do, you have Levy", they all responded making Gajeel blush slightly.

"Oi! I keep tellin you she ain't my girlfriend!", the black haired male retorted.

"Yeah sure~ And Natsu isn't an idiot", Gray said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah- Oi! What the hell did you say Popsicle?!", the rosy haired male seethed as he raised his fist up to Gray's face.

"You wanna go Hotsauce?!"

"Uh guys…..", Jellal said in between the fuming boys.

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Guys….."

"Alright then! Let's go!"

"GUYS!"

"Eh?", the two boys faced the annoyed Jellal who was pointing at his silver watch, "Lunch is over, we have to go back to class"

"Already?"

"Yeah"

"Then I guess we have no choice….we'll have to ditch school", Natsu said softly as he turned towards the direction of the school's exit.

"What? Why?", all of the boys asked, making Natsu stop and look over his shoulder.

"We have to get gifts for our girlfriends, duh", he said nonchalantly.

"Oi! I keep telling you! I don't have a girlfriend!", Gajeel huffed at Natsu, but he ignored him.

"So are you all coming or not?", Natsu asked.

The three of them shared a look between each other, before breaking into a sigh.

"Alright, but if Erza catches us ditching, we'll have to get Jellal to calm her down", Gray said making Jellal's face scrunch up.

"What?! Who said I agreed to go with you guys?!", he replied.

"Don't you need a gift for Erza?", Gray asked making a smug smile appear on Jellal's lips.

"No...unlike you guys, I actually remembered to get her something", Jellal said proudly.

"So what did you get her?", Natsu asked him.

"I'm glad you asked", he replied as he reached into one of his coat pockets, "I got her these beautiful earrings that are going to look absolutely stunning on-", he stopped abruptly with a shred of terror on his face.

"Huh? Where are they?! I had them with me just a second ago!", Jellal panicked as he cleaned all of his pockets clean.

But to his demise, dust was the only thing in those pockets.

"My present~", Jellal whined softly as he slumped on to the floor, "How could I be so careless?"

Natsu made his way over to the broken man, and placed his comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey look on the bright side Jellybean, you can join us on our adventure now"

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?", he mumbled as he slowly got on his feet.

Natsu chuckled, "Nope, not at all"

"..."

"So what do you say?"

Jellal sighed, "Well even though I'm completely against this, and completely scared of Erza finding out, I have no choice but to say yes"

"At a boy Jellal! Now let's move out!", Natsu exclaimed as he pointed towards the school's exit, "Our adventure begins now!"

"Aye!"

…

"Two hundred bucks for a pair of shoes?!", Natsu exclaimed as he stared at the two red high heels in front of him with utter shock.

"Uh...yeah that's a scary price", Gray added with the same expression on his face.

"Who would buy these?!"

"I don't know, but I'm definitely not getting Juvia those", Gray said as he continued to browse the shelves around the clothing store that the boys were currently at.

"So what are you planning to buy for Juvia?", Natsu asked as he shrugged both of his arms behind his head.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Hmm..because I think it might give me an idea on what to buy for Lucy"

"But aren't Juvia and Lucy two different people", Jellal said joining in on the conversation.

"So? They're both girls, so they must like the same things", Natsu replied casually making Jellal shake his head slowly.

"How did you even get a girlfriend with that mentality?", he muttered.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!", Natsu fumed at the disappointed Jellal.

"Baka…..you of all people should know what Lucy likes, and what she wants", Jellal replied making Natsu's eyes widen.

"He's got you there Salamander, I mean you are her boyfriend", Gajeel said making Natsu nod slowly at all of them.

"Yeah, yeah"

All of them gave him a small smile before continuing into the small shop.

All with the same question on their mind.

' _What does she want the most?'_

…

After what felt like hours, the boys finally found their answer.

A ring the color of pure gold in a small glassy display case. Something small but majestic looking.

It was too beautiful to even describe.

"It's so…", everyone awed

"...Beautiful"

They continued to stare at it, until realization kicked in.

There was _**four**_ boys, but only _**one**_ ring.

"..."

They all glanced at each other with a murderous intent as they slowly started to get closer to the ring.  
"So it looks like we all want the ring…..", Jellal said as they all looked at each other.

"Yeah but there's only one", Gajeel added as they all looked back at the ring.

"How do we decide on who gets to buy it?", Gray asked as they all shared a determined look.

"Simple, I'll just take it", Jellal said.

"Oi! How come you get to buy it but we don't?!"

"Yeah that's pretty messed up Jellybean!"

"Yeah!"

"Well I'm the only gentleman here!", Jellal responded as he stuck out his tongue.

"What does that have to do with anything?!", Gray asked.

"Everything, now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking this ring", Jellal tapped on the small bell next to the ring, making an employee come out from behind the counter and up to the boys.

"Hello, can I help you?", the employee said cheerfully.

"Yes, I'd like-"

"I'd like to buy this ring!", Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel said simultaneously, completely drowning out Jellal.

"Woah all of you want to buy this ring?", the employee said startled as she looked at the boys.

They all nodded.

"Please let me buy this!", Natsu said but Gray shoved.

"I need it more than this man!"

"No you don't Ice Cube!", Natsu shoved him back.

"Yeah I do Hotsauce!"

"I need it the most!", Gajeel joined in.

Natsu and Gray both fumed over to Gajeel, "You don't even have a girlfriend!"

"I didn't say it was for a girlfriend!", Gajeel roared back.

"Then who the hell is it for?!"

"None of your business!"

"Um...guys?", Jellal started, but the angry boys ignored him.

"I deserve the ring!"

"No you don't, I do!"

"Guys?"

"WHAT?!", all the boys shouted as they faced the sweat dropping Jellal.

"Uh….I already bought the ring"

"Huh?!", all the boys gasped in horror.

"Yeah, I bought it while you guys were arguing", Jellal said as he raised up a small black box with a pink bow laying neatly on top.

"No fair!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I am now bankrupt", Jellal said as he chuckled mournfully at his now empty wallet.

"That's what you get cheater!", they all hollered as the boys began to scavenge for any sort of gift they could find.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

…

After going through seven different stores, the three giftless boys finally found presents for their loved ones.

Natsu had found a medium sized wooden box that contained twelve different golden keys, that had the zodiac signs on the ends of them.

It turned out to be quite expensive, but he couldn't care less, as long as Lucy loved it, he was okay with spending a lot of money on her.

Gray on the other hand found a gift that was on sale.

A small white plushie that resembled some sort of ghost. Now it wasn't the most expensive thing ever, but it was quite adorable, and Gray was satisfied with it.

Gajeel ended up getting a gift from the store Natsu got his. He bought a short shiny golden necklace, with a small golden opened book at the end of it. Once everybody saw the necklace, they already knew who it was for.

"You got the perfect gift for Levy", Jellal smirked at Gajeel, as the boys started to walk back home, with their neatly wrapped gifts in shopping bags.

"I know right! I just know she's gonna-", Gajeel froze, "I mean, it's totally not for Shrimp!"

"Wow how tsundere can you get?", Gray joined in, making Gajeel blush out of embarrassment.

"Shut up Popsicle!", Gajeel roared

"Oi! Only Hotsauce can say that!"

"Yeah!", Natsu joined in.

"Man it's never peaceful with you guys around", Jellal groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"Huh?", the boys stopped, "That sounded a lot like Juv-", before Gray could even finish his sentence he was tackled by none other than the blue haired girl herself.

"Juvia finally found you!", she exclaimed with joy as she buried her face into Gray's chest.

"Sorry about that I had to run an errand with the guys", Gray apologised as he helped her up.

"Is that why you guys ditched school", a familiar voice seethed making the boys shudder in fear.

They boys slowly turned around to witness a devilish looking Erza, in front of a worried Lucy and Levy.

"Erza?!", the boys shrieked in horror.

"Now I can see these three ditching!", Erza said as she pointed at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, "But! I can't see you doing it!", she moved her scary finger over towards the trembling Jellal.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!", Jellal begged as he bowed in front of her, "I had something important to do!"

"Oh? LIke what?"

"That I cannot say", he replied as he averted his gaze.

She sighed, "Okay….I forgive you"

Jellal let out a have breath of relief, "Thank you"

"But I won't forgive the others!", she turned and glared at the three terrified boys that were hugging each other.

"S-Save us Jellal!"

…

"Ow, pain!", Natsu sulked as he clutched his bruise body, alongside the other hurt boys beside him.

"That's what you get for ditching school!", Erza huffed as she crossed her arms.

"It was important though…..", Gray and Natsu mumbled.

"Nothing's more important than school!", she growled, shutting the boys up.

"Anyways!", Lucy joined in breaking up the rampage, "We're so glad we found you guys!"

"You are?", Natsu asked as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Yup! The girls and I decided that since it's Valentine's Day, we should all go see the Fifty Shades of Gray sequel!", Lucy cheered making Natsu's jaw drop.

"No….", Natsu whispered, "Anything but that!"

"Huh? But I thought you loved the original one", Lucy said at the terrified Natsu.

"NO! I never want to see anything like that again!"

"Is it really that bad?", Gray asked, as Natsu slowly nodded in response.

"We should run while we still have the chance!", Natsu exclaimed as he burst into a full on sprint.

But Erza tackled him onto the ground, preventing his escape.

"You're not going anywhere!", Erza said as she dragged him across the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!"

…

"I think I need to see a therapist", Gray mumbled as they all exited the movie theater.

"Yeah same here", Natsu grumbled as he clutched his stomach.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad", Jellal added in as he cringed.

"You were crying!", Gray replied with a scowl on his face.

"Fine I'll admit it….it was the most horrible thing i've seen in my life!", he said as he covered his eyes.

"Yeah! Why do you guys enjoy this?!", Gajeel said as he turned towards the girls.

"Because….it's romantic~", they all replied as they gushed.

"Absolutely not!", they all replied.

"Well that's your opinion"

"I'm gonna wash my eyes when I get home…."

…

"So was the movie that bad?", Lucy asked Natsu as they laid on her couch, in her quiet living room.

"Yeah...it was…..please don't ever take to see one of those movies again", Natsu mumbled as he buried his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled back with a smile as she stroked his hair softly, "Since it was Valentine's Day I thought it was only natural for me to take my boyfriend"

Natsu perked his head up, "Boyfriend, huh?", he pulled himself up from the couch, and went over towards the bag that held his present inside.

He slowly took out the neatly wrapped box and tossed it over to Lucy with a smirk.

The box landed on her hands gently, "What's this?", she asked as she gazed over to Natsu.

"Open it", he replied as he sat down next to her.

She gave him one last look before she began to carefully unwrap the present.

"A wooden box?"

"Check what's inside the box"

She nodded while she slowly took off the lid revealing the twelve golden keys.

"Woah", she awed as her eyes lit up, "They're beautiful~"

"So do you like them?", Natsu asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course I do!", she replied cheerfully as she embraced Natsu into a gigantic bear hug.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?! They look so beautiful!"

"I'm glad", Natsu breathed out.

"But why did you get me this? It looks like it was expensive"

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girlfriend a present on Valentine's Day", Natsu replied with a giant grin on his face.

"And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get my boyfriend a present", Lucy said as she pointed over towards the kitchen.

"What? You got me a present too Luce?"

"Yup, it's in the kitchen"

Natsu giddily skipped over towards the kitchen, where he found a neatly wrapped pink box sitting on the counter.

"Woah~", Natsu awed as he slid off the top and peeked inside with anticipation.

Inside the box laid a sculpture of a scaly dragon, made completely out of brown chocolate.

Natsu's eyes bulged out of his sockets, as a gigantic smile appeared on his face.

"Luce…...did you make this?!"

Lucy made her way over to Natsu and leaned onto him, with a bright smile on her face.

"Yup", she whispered softly as Natsu examined the dragon.

"This is amazing! I don't know what to say….."

"I'm glad you like it, but it's still nothing compared to the present that you gave me", Lucy said as she raised the Aquarius key up to her smiling face.

"Are you kidding me?! This is the best present I've ever gotten! Thank you!", Natsu exclaimed as he tackled her into a tight hug.

Lucy giggled as she hugged him back.

"You're welcome~", she mumbled into his chest, before they both stayed there quietly enjoying their tight embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luce"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu"

"Ok now that we got all that mushy stuff out of the way, it's time for chocolate!", Natsu shouted with joy as he took a gigantic bite out of the dragon.

The only thing Lucy could do was roll her eyes at her dragon loving boyfriend.

"So good~"

 **A/N: *Rises from the grave***

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I'm really sorry for being inactive recently. I've just been** _ **really~**_ **busy. And I'm going to be even more busy with school, since it's going to be my junior year of High School.**

 **I heard there's going to be a lot of exams ;-;**

 **So my updates are probably going to be much later than usual :(**

 **But I'll try my best ^.^**

 **Thank you for your patience!**


	22. Help

**(Natsu's Pov)**

The school day felt longer than usual. All of my classes seemed to feel like they would never end. But on the bright side, this gave me more time to think. I needed to help Bickslow out with Lisanna, and that was not an easy task.

"Oi! Hotsauce! Are you ok? You seem like you're in some deep thought right now", Gray asked as I was dozing out during lunch. The whole lunch table looked at me the moment he asked that.

"Yeah, I'm ok", I responded softly, as a yawn graced my lips.

"Are you sure? You look really tired", Luce asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She cupped my cheeks, and made me face her. Her beautiful big brown eyes seemed to stare into my soul, the longer I would directly at them. They were beautiful, but also terrifying at the same time.

I wanted to tell her about my plan, but Lisanna was sitting right next to us. I didn't want to sabotage the date between her and Bickslow.

"It's a secret", I whispered as I winked towards Lucy.

This made her give me a questioning look, that did not look safe. The look she gave me made me feel like a criminal being interrogated by a scary police officer.

' _Shit! This does not look good for me. I have to change the subject, and fast!'_

"Hey guys! Remember when I thought you could get pregnant from kissing?", I blurted out quickly as I smiled awkwardly.

Gray spat out the milk he was currently drinking, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot that!", he said as he burst out into a wild laughter.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Why would you suddenly bring that up?", Jellal asked as he facepalmed.

"Ah…..no reason", I responded as I winked at Jellal, Gajeel, and the cackling Gray.

They all raised an eyebrow.

' _Damnit! I'm trying to get their attention! I need their help with the date, but they don't understand why I'm winking. Maybe I should try again.'_

"Yup, no reason at all", I said as I winked at them again.

They all gave me the same weird look.

"Dude why are you winking at us?", Gray asked.

"Yeah, you're starting to creep me out", Gajeel added in as he took another bite of his stale pizza.

"I agree it's starting to bother me", Jellal added in.

' _Uh what a bunch of idiots'_

I leaned in towards them and whispered, "I need your help"

"Huh? I can't hear you Hotsauce", Gray said as he leaned in.

This kinda ticked me off.

"I said I need _**your**_ help", I whispered louder, hoping that they would hear me this time.

"Huh?! I still can't hear you!", Gray shouted grabbing everyone's attention in the lunchroom.

That's when I lost my cool.

I took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

This caused everyone, and I mean everyone to stare at me.

I stared blankly at everyone, "Did I just yell that out?"

"Yup, you did", Jellal responded calmly, while Erza got up from her seat and smacked me on the head.

"No yelling in the lunchroom!", she boomed as I began to rub the place where she hit me.

"But now you're yelling", I retorted making her give me her all too sinister death glare.

"Do you want to fight?", she seethed as she cracked her knuckles.

"...No Ma'am"

…

"So what did you need help with Hotsauce?", Gray asked making the other boys nod in agreement.

"Well now that we're away from the girls, I can finally explain to you guys about what's going on", I replied as I stared at the three of them.

The three of them gave each other a weird look.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I've arranged a date for Lisanna with Bickslow, and I need your guys' help", I breathed out.

Jellal raised an eyebrow, "Bickslow? That name sounds familiar…..", he said softly as he scratched his chin.

"Don't tell me you guys have already forgotten about him", I sighed as I brushed my hair back in annoyance.

"Well the author did take a long break….", Gray started but I quickly shut him down.

I punched him in the face, "Don't go breaking the fourth wall you idiot!"

Gray groaned in pain as he rubbed his now sore face, "Sorry about that….."

"Whatever let's just move on", I grumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Tsk! I'm done with all this lovey dovey bullshit", Gajeel mumbled in annoyance as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, why can't we let them handle their own problems?", Gray added in.

"Because I have a feeling that Bickslow will mess it up", I replied making them give me an odd stare, that I couldn't comprehend.

I cocked an eyebrow at them, "What is it?"

Gray chuckled, "I don't think you have the right to say that", he grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean Popsicle?!", I said as I raised my fist at him.

"You know what I meant Hotsauce", Gray responded as he raised his very own fist.

"You wanna go Ice Brain?"

"Yeah give me your best shot Fireball!"

"Uh….guys?"

"I'll knock you down!"

"I'll kick your teeth in!"

"Guys!"

"Make a move then idiot!"

"I will!"

"GUYS!"

"What?!", Gray and I shouted as we faced the ticked off Jellal.

"The bell rang two minutes ago, lunch is over", he responded with an annoyed tone, "See ya", he said as he started to make his way into the bustling hallways.

"Yeah, later", Gajeel and Gray said as they followed right after him.

"Wait!", I called after them, "You guys didn't answer me!"

They all turned around and gave me the stink eye, "Sorry, you're on your own this time", Gray respond before leaving for good.

' _Wow…..what a bunch of jerks!'_

"Fine! I don't need your help! I can do this all by myself!", I shouted at the crowd as I gritted my teeth.

"Do what by yourself?~ Natsu-kun~", a soft delicate voice said behind me startling me.

"Ichiya!", I shouted as I turned around to face him.

I could've sworn that I saw sparkles coming out of his body.

"What's the matter Natsu-kun?~ You seem to be in trouble~"

I sighed, "Yeah my friend needs help with a date, and I have no idea how to help him"

"Well then~ You've come to the right man Natsu-kun~"

"But I didn't ask for your help…."

"It doesn't matter~ I'm going to help you anyways~", he said as he winked at me.

"No really it's okay, I can do this by myself", I lied trying to get him off my back, but this only made it worse.

He shook his head as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me down the hall, "Come~ We have much to discuss~"

I stopped resisting at that point. I figured that I was going to need all the help I could get, even if it meant getting help from Ichiya.

"Men~"

 **A/N: Here it is! After a four month break it's finally here! To those of you that are still here, thank you so much for being patient! I know I haven't been updating frequently, but I'll try my best to finish this story :D**


End file.
